Dogs That Love Snakes
by Shenlong7
Summary: A simple act can have many complex reactions. Take Kakashi and Anko for example, on simple autumn day complicates their relationship. Now he must save her from an old teacher. KakaXAnko with NaruHina, ShinoIno. rated m for lemons and Shenlong's sadism
1. Chapter 1

Dogs that Love Snakes

Chapter One: Something Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto.

* * *

The silver-white haired jonin sat lazily in one of the branches of an oak tree as the gentle breeze of autumn caressed his cheek and he was in a state of dreaming. In his hand was his one of his favorite books, Icha Icha Vacation, part of a popular series that was written by the great Toad Sage sanin, Jiraiya, and was one of those books that gets a person really strange looks from women. It wasn't like he was reading it for the ecchi scenes, even though he did get a lot of sexual ideas from said scenes, but he loved it because of the romance and the drama that was in each chapter. In Kakashi's opinion, they were the most misunderstood book series of all time and when he heard people bad mouthing it he would always rise to its defense. That day he was too tired to get in an argument with somebody and hoped that no one would give him that look, less he whip out the sharingan and go berserker on someone's ass. He was reading one of the very scenes that gained the book the scrutiny it got when he felt her presence, the presence of one of the most crazed women he had ever known and the only kuinochi who was a close friend to him. Kurenai was a friend, but only as an extension of Asuma, Kakashi's best friend, being her boyfriend.

"I see your still reading that trash, porn freak," said Anko as she plopped down next to him with a sly grin. "Keep your hands right where I can see them so I know you aren't doing anything perverted."

"You wish," replied Kakashi as he blew her off deciding it wasn't worth the effort of starting a little play fight which would turn into a real fight and a real fight with Anko was always something to avoid.

"So what are you reading, a new one or one of those that you've already made, porn freak," said Anko as she took out one of her dango sticks.

"Well, candy junky, I'm reading a new one for your information," replied Kakashi in his monotone voice that always got Anko angry because it made it seem like he was barely acknowledging her existence. "It's better than, say, those cheesy romance fictions that some writer posts on the internet, what's her name, Snakelover27. I swear they have the most predictable plot imaginable and it's a fan fiction for a really terrible love story about some charmingly goofy guy. A lot of people must want to rip off Charlie Chaplin, or at least have the token charming Englishmen."

Kakashi knew that she was Snakelover27 and that she was very proud of all the reviews she got that were positive, but she was only as good as the story she was writing the fan fic for. It was her favorite story to boot, so when Kakashi was bad mouthing the story Anko got a little bit more than pissed. Without a single word, she threw a kunai at the book in Kakashi's hands, only to have it picked out of the air and thrown into one of the posters for the upcoming movie based off of Anko's favorite story. Kakashi saw with wide eyed horror the poster that he had just used as a bull's eye and then he turned his head back to the angry Anko who had snapped the dango stick in her mouth in anger, the most obvious sign that Kakashi was severely fucked.

* * *

Shenlong made sure no one was around when he cleaned his shades off and placed them back over his eyes. They weren't there to keep the sun out of his eyes or anything, but he did have a sensitivity to light coming from the constant covering of his eyes. The truth was that he kept the sunglasses on to hide his greatest secret. He then looked at the to do list that Yuki had left for him while he was off training abroad for two months and his eyes were drawn to something on the list. Under "bring me back something nice from whatever foreign lands you travel" was "shave, you look like you live in the woods." _Can she not get off the whole shaving thing_, thought Shenlong with a sigh as he checked himself in the reflection of his kunai. He was growing hair under the side of his chin, but he had nothing to connect it with in the front so a lot of people thought he should shave. Shenlong loathed to shave and had told people that so many times that he began to grow a habit of sneaking off when Yuki started talking about shaving. The last fight they had was about his wild man beard and that was something Shenlong had no intention of starting again, so he brought up the kunai as he looked into a small bit of water that he was manipulating to give him a reflection. He checked his small bit of hair to see if he needed to cut it, but it was still the small size that he had always imagined it would be. As soon as he began to cut, he saw something behind him in the reflection that caused him to turn around to make sure that he was actually seeing Anko and Kakashi fighting each other. Well actually Anko was fighting and Kakashi was avoiding, but minor details like that were besides the point as they were heading his way.

"This is why I hate shaving, I'm always interrupted when I'm doing it," said Shenlong as he picked up his things and started to move away from the two jonin.

"PORN FREAK," shouted Anko as she threw a kunai at him, but he jumped to another tree quickly enough to avoid it. It was hard for him to jump when he was in a sitting position moments before and it was certainly hard when the kunai was thrown with all the anger that Anko had in her body right now, which was a lot. "DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY FAVORITE STORIES OR THROW ANYTHING AT JUDE LAW."

"Calm down Anko, we can talk this out," said a nervous Kakashi as he dodged one of the incoming shuriken that had an explosive tag attached to it. "Whoa, Anko, calm down you're not thinking straight. That attack almost killed me."

"Your damn right it almost killed you," shouted Anko as twin snakes came from her sleeve to try and bite Kakashi, but Kakashi had moved back just in time to get out of their reach.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong about what I said about your fan fic," said Kakashi as he caught his breath. "You write just as good as the author does, maybe even better, and that is quite well."

"Ah, thank you so much Kakashi," said Anko as she hugged him, her chest pressing against his own causing him to blush uncontrollably. "Uhh…Kakashi, what's wrong with your face? And you're burning up, do you have a fever?"

"No it's not that," said Kakashi as he pushed away, taking her hand off of his head. In reality, Kakashi didn't know why he blushed just at a hug; he was calm even under the sight of other women naked, but for some reason that one hug was so much more. "Well I guess I should go check on my students."

"Former students, Kakashi," corrected Anko as she sighed again. "You just can't imagine them as anything but your students, even if one of them has already made jonin."

"Well Naruto is so innocent that I'm afraid that some crazy woman would take advantage of him," replied Kakashi before adding, "That's why I'm determined to keep a close eye on you, for Naruto's safety."

"If your referring to the fake mission we put him through for acceptance into ANBU than I have to remind you it was my job," said Anko, remembering how she had put him through a seduction test, going no short than offering him sex, which surprisingly he had agreed to after the exam. She hadn't told anyone that and Naruto hadn't told his girlfriend, Hinata about it either, but it had been memorable for her since she didn't expect Naruto be that good. "I had no interaction like that at all if you must know."

"You know, Anko, he talks in his sleep," said Kakashi as he grinned at her, but on the inside he sort of felt something against the idea of his former student and her having sex. "It really surprised Hinata and I when we were on that mission, but I think you should know that he also mentioned the part where he was apologizing for shouting Hinata's name."

"He never did shout Hinata's name," retorted Anko before realizing that Kakashi had just tricked her to giving away her secret. "So we had sex, he was of age and a willing participant in the whole matter, it's not like I raped him. As soon as Hinata confessed her love for him we parted ways so there is no harm done."

"And I'm considered the pervert," said Kakashi with a mocking sigh that gave Anko the greatest urge to punch him, but at the same time she felt too ashamed to do anything. For some reason, Kakashi had a grievance with her actions and she wanted to make it up to him, also for some unknown reason that she could not name.

"Fine I see how it is," said Anko as she pulled one of her arms out of her trench coat and let the whole thing slide off her shoulders.

"Anko what are you doing," asked Kakashi, who was taken aback by the whole thing.

"I'm making it up to you, now get over here," replied Anko in a demanding way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Intermission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except my OC, Shenlong, but not the OC Neko.

* * *

Pissed would have been the perfect way to describe Shenlong the moment he was hit by a large piece of wood that was sent flying by the explosive tag, leaving him with splinters in his ear. Popping the arm joints back into place after they were wrench out by the impact and the tumbling that followed getting hit by said piece of wood, Shenlong made his way back to where he was and back to his weapons cache for what he would consider retaliation. His hands went calmly to the sword that carried with him at all times just in case he would ever need it. Some people called him paranoid or over cautious, but Shenlong considered himself as a man who stayed true to his own personal motto, expect nothing. The forest around him looked like a small battle had taken place, with trees knocked over and partially burnt, some with shuriken in them. After he got to where he was before, he followed the trail of chaos that followed in the wake of the two jonin, not knowing what he would be interrupting.

"You'll pay for interrupting my shaving," shouted Shenlong as he held his sword over his head with blood lust. He stopped as he looked at the sight before him. Anko had pushed Kakashi's shirt up and was running her tongue up and down his stomach while her hand went slowly down to the front of his pants. From the looks on their faces, neither knew what the hell she was doing, they were both just caught in a moment.

"Anko are you sure we should be doing this, I mean what if someone sees us," asked Kakashi as he moaned from one of her tongue strokes, unable to believe that she was actually doing any of this. Turning his head to the side he saw someone smoking in tree and it wasn't Asuma. "Anko we're not alone!"

"What," asked Anko as she followed Kakashi eyes to the suna jonin smoking in the tree. "Are you still smoking those import cigars or have you gone to something cheaper, Shenlong?"

"I'm sorry, I only smoke once in a while so I usually smoke a cigar," said Shenlong as he grinned at them. "I must say, you surprised me, I thought you and Kakashi were friends, but apparently you two have gotten closer since I was last here."

"You better not tell anyone about this," said Anko pointing her finger dangerously at the suna jonin, but he couldn't help but continue his jest.

"Oh, but I'm sure there are so many wanting to hear about the new couple in Konoha," said Shenlong in mock disappointment. "I'm sure Kakashi's former students would like to know that their sensei has someone for those cold, cold nights when he's all alone and in need of a woman's touch. And Kurenai would love to know that her best friend had found someone of her own. Plus, there's Ibiki, can't leave out your boss."

"If you tell a single soul, Tsunade-sama will beat your brains out," said Anko as she crossed her arms.

"Why would Tsunade-sama do that," asked Shenlong as he cocked a brow, but she couldn't tell if he really didn't know since his sunglasses kept his eyes hidden at all times.

"I believe you remember when you were supposed to be a proctor for the chunin exams one year," replied Anko as a grin spread across her face. "You told Tsunade that you couldn't proctor the exams that year because of issues with your wolf clan, even though I helped you sort out those issues prior to your selection as one of the proctors. If Tsunade were to find out, I'd shudder to think what would happen to you when she got her hands on you or a vital part of you anatomy."

"You wouldn't really do that would you," asked Shenlong nervously, but he was met with coldness and determination. "Wow, Anko and Kakashi great to see you guys! Hehehe. What happened to put you guys in such a position, did you both fall? Well you should be more careful when you fight in the forest you might cause a forest fire or INTERUPT SOMEONE WHEN THEY'RE SHAVING!"

"Gomen, Shenlong-kun," said Anko, in the same manner of tone that a child would use, before glomping Kakashi. "Kakashi and I were just having a little argument, that's all. We didn't know you would be here, which brings me to my question. Why are you here?"

"I'm training," replied Shenlong as he took out his mirror and started shaving the hair under the sides of his chin. He left the front hairs so they would grow out.

* * *

Neko had been in the village long before Shenlong, since she wanted to visit Kiba before she would go join her sensei, Shenlong, in the forest. It had taken a lot of begging to get Shenlong to take her with him when he went there, but after he gave her his wolf brother, Suasnoo, as a partner, she had to come so that Susanoo could meet up with the rest of the clan. Neko considered herself lucky at some times to have Shenlong as a teacher because of all the jutsu he could teach her and the fact that she got Susanoo as a bonus. The thing that made her think herself unlucky at sometimes was the fact that Shenlong was a strict teacher and a bit of a sadist at times when he was administering punishment. He would not only punish her in a painful way, but also in a humiliating way. Most people would stop being trouble makers, but Neko was a determined girl and she loved playing pranks when she could. It wasn't that Shenlong hated her childish antics. To the contrary, he participated in some or taught her new prank jutsus when he felt like it, but when her pranks came down on his head he got pissed.

She was probably the only kuinochi in suna or any of the five great villages that had a sensei who was raised by wolves. Shenlong found nothing wrong with it, but a lot of people found something wrong with his actions some times, like his habit of scratching his head with his foot. The only thing Shenlong hated to bring up was the reason he was raised by wolves. At age six, Shenlong's entire family was murdered and he was forced to live on the skills he had gained before, but those skills, in the end, were what brought him to the attention of Orochimaru, who used him as an experiment with wolf genes. Humans in the sound village turned his back to him, but he finally found acceptance from a wolf clan near the Mist village. He was adopted into the family and was now co-leading it with one of his cousins. His wolf heritage most showed when he was angry and no one saw that more than Neko, especially now.

"Do you know why I have you tied up like that," asked Shenlong as he spun her around on the rope she was dangling from.

"No, but you're making me dizzy," said Neko as she tried to hold in her lunch.

"Are you sure I'm not doing this just for the sheer hell of it," asked Shenlong as he began to spin her faster and faster, earning him a look of disgust from Anko. "I got yelled out by the Hokage today because apparently you were giving blind Seeing Eye dogs to blind people."

"They needed a home and I knew you wouldn't let them stay with us because of your survival beliefs," replied Neko as she let a few tears stream down her cheek. Shenlong was sometimes put off by her crying because he couldn't remember ever crying anytime in his life, even when he lost his parents. "I had to do it, and no one would take them."

"You didn't see if Kiba could take them," asked Shenlong as he let his dark sunglasses met her eyes.

"You missed a spot on your shave," said Neko, trying to find some way to change the subject to get out of hot water. He took out a kunai to check his chin to make sure that he had not over looked anything, seeing as how Yuki would be upset. "Monkeys always look! Monkeys always look!"

It was the worst thing she could possibly do at that moment in time and she knew it as soon as the words had left her mouth. Shenlong simply cut her down and squatted down to just three inches shy of her eye level.

"I'm going to do something dreadful," whispered Shenlong in the same tone of a sociopathic killer. Anko wasn't paying attentions to Neko's cries; she was too busy thinking about what she almost did to Kakashi and the feel of his hands on her.

* * *

Kakashi was too disturbed to read his favorite book, his thoughts always going back to the sight of her there in nothing but her fishnet and skirt. His hands went the places on his skin where she ran her tongue across, tantalizing his inner thoughts as he felt his arousal cause his pants to feel tighter than they were a few minutes ago. A feeling of unsteadiness crept into body and he became glad that he was all alone in his home. Alone with his thoughts of the woman who had left him like this and might have satisfied his bodies craving for her, but it would have made things awkward for the both of them to remain as friends afterwards. _My closest friend, __Anko__Mitarashi_ Kakashi sent a prayer in thanks for Shenlong's interference, but for some reason he loathed the fact that he didn't get to see, feel, and taste what happened next. He put his fingers to his lips as he remembered the feel of her kissing him through his mask and he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like had he allowed her to pull his mask down. He never allowed anyone to look at his face so as not to have a loss that would be too great for him. His father had done that and he told Kakashi that the one you should show your face to is the one you treasure the most. A thing that had always gripped his mind at night was that he never showed his face to anyone and he knew the reason for never showing his face to anyone. Most of his friends were all dead and he was still going on with every day without them.

"I might have shown it to Ren," said Kakashi as he looked at his old team photo over his bed. People would never have guessed that he had a lot of pictures of his friends, instead focusing his pictures in his home. Truth be told, he only had pictures of his friends, especially ones that had already died. Keeping to himself was his only defense to feeling a pain that would leave his spirit beyond repair. "Even though I try to hide it, I do have a deep friendship with someone."

Sometimes thinking too much on something can cause problems for a person. That was what happened to Kakashi when he said the words out loud, he thought too much about that last statement. Soon he came to a question that made him think about their relationship and he decided on where he wanted things to go.

* * *

"You seem a bit distracted by something, Anko," said Shenlong over her shoulder. His student was whining about how the pain was so bad that she couldn't sit down.

"Well, I'm a bit confused on what to think about him now," admitted Anko as she took the dango stick out of her mouth and tossed it next to the stack of sticks that were next to her. "You saw what we were doing, but you don't know what led up to that."

"Why don't you tell me and maybe I can help you," offered Shenlong as he held his hand out to her. "I'm starving, let's get something to eat and I'll pay."

"Thanks, but I don't need to eat anything right now," said Anko as she brushed herself off. "I need a female opinion to help me, sorry Shenlong."

* * *

Author's note: I would like to thank my two inspirations for this fan fic, TwoTails and LiraWM. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto. I also do not own the insult "porn freak." Lira WM does.

* * *

Dango sticks arrayed the table that she was sitting at with her best friend Kurenai, andAnko knew that she was nervous. What she had done earlier was complicate her life and his with a relationship that he didn't want after having ended one with another good friend of hers, Ryuu Ayumi, a ninja from the Hidden Snow Village, but had left it to form the Hidden Green Valley for all those trying to escape the Bloodline Purge. In the end, she wound up exiled in Konoha and started as a genin under Jiraiya with a curse mark from Orochimaru. Anko knew that Shenlong had been captured by Orochimaru and experimented upon before he was adopted into the wolf clan, but he bore no such curse mark on him. When asked the reason why, Shenlong replied that his body itself was the curse mark and in part was true since he suffered from bouts of insanity that he had learned how to use for his missions, which were the reason why they never cleaned the bodies from a place. At times, Shenlong would feel his true self coming out so he would lock himself up, only letting Yuki see what he was like when all the barriers were torn down and the masks shattered. The first time Anko had ever met him was when he was working with Konoha and she remembered never seeing him until he had killed every last bastard in the enemy sleeper cell. He was surrounded by half eaten bodies, blood smeared all over him, especially his mouth and he was so calm being around this scene of depravity.

"Well I thank god he was there to stop us from going that far," said Anko as she leaned back in her chair and looked at the ceiling, but she knew Kurenai was giving her the look that told her that she wasn't fooling anyone. "Okay so maybe I hate the fact that I was interrupted by that psycho, but that doesn't mean that I love him. I was just caught in the mood you know and I was a bit curious, I'm sure a lot of friends have done that."

"Is that you trying to fool me or you trying to fool yourself," asked Kurenai as she stared at her friend with great seriousness. "That was how Asuma and I started as you must surely know."

"I know and that is why I don't want to get into any sort of relationship like that," said Anko with a sigh as she realized that she couldn't escape any feeling that she might have felt for him. "Damn it this is all confusing and it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't that baka Naruto's fault."

"What does he have to do with any of this," asked Kurenai as she cocked her brow at the mention of the boy friend of one of her precious students. "Wait, are you telling me those rumors that you and him had sex in the bathroom of the Hokage mansion are true?"

"I did not fuck him in the god damn bathroom of the Hokage mansion," shouted Anko as she stood out of her chair in outrage, but she realized that her actions had gained the attention of others around her. "Get the hell back to your own business before I rip your lungs out!"

Not surprisingly, everyone turned their attention back to what they had been doing before. Well, everyone except for one man who continued to observe Anko from the higher levels and he tracked Anko when she left with Kurenai, making sure that he didn't lose her trail. If he did do that, Orochimaru would have a field day with his torture. He followed her down to where she lived and watched as Kurenai followed her in and waited for Kurenai to leave. Walking over to the window of Anko's apartment, the man slipped a pellet of gas inside and waited until he heard Anko's breathing change. The men with the carriage pulled up as she was helped into the carriage by the man, but none of them had noticed the smile on her face.

* * *

Neko was checking for the scent of her sensei as she knew that if she didn't find it soon she would lose the exercise and she wanted to beat him at it so he would grant her the rank of jonin. The reason he had held out for so long was because she could never beat him in this exercise, but today would be the day when she would finally call herself jonin. His scent was all around her, making it difficult for her to catch a whiff of that scent that was slightly different. While Neko had a good nose, Shenlong could smell a steak being cooked in the wave country in a basement all the way from Suna. Her nose picked up on the scent of something other than his blood coming from one scent spot. It smelled like cigarette smoke, the same type of cigarette's he use to smoke before he went onto cigars. Her kunai moved in the direction of the scent, but what she didn't realize was the scent that was slowly inching it's way closer to her and it cost her everything as Shenlong kicked the back of one of her knees with just enough force to make it bend, but not enough to break it. He then brought the kunai to her neck, close enough for her to feel the cold metal.

"You should keep your guard up if you don't want your throat to be cut one day," said Shenlong as he removed the kunai and helped her stand up straight. It was then that it hit him, one of his usual bouts that brought him to his knees. "Get the shot, NOW!"

Neko ran to pick up the syringe containing the only liquid that could cure his bouts of madness and end his pain momentarily, but it had to be administered before he lost control of it. When he lost control, all that was left was to subdue him and hope that it would pass. Shenlong felt the sting of the syringe as it penetrated his skin and injected him full of the eternal serenity that made his eyes roll back into his skull. It might have lasted had he not caught scent of another person in the forest.

"I see it still pains you, Shenlong," said a masked figure that wore a large black cloak. The mask was a traditional Noh mask with the sound emblem on it to show the figures affiliation. "You should come back with me to see Orochimaru-sama. He could make it better."

"Neko, run back to Konoha and tell Kakashi that Anko might have been kidnapped," said Shenlong as he removed his glasses to reveal wolf like eye that were a red circle surrounding a large black dot.

"No, I can help you Shenlong-sensei, I don't want to leave," protested Neko, who knew that if he took off those sunglasses it meant that his opponent was tough.

"Neko, I will not die," promised Shenlong as he handed her his special coin with the head of the moon god, Tsukiyomi. "Take that as proof that I will return."

Without a word, Susanoo ran behind Neko as Shenlong pushed her onto his wolf brother's back and motioned for Susanoo to move along. Neko cried out for Susanoo to stop, but she could see that Shenlong meant to spare no expense to this fight and that meant that if she stayed, her life was in danger by not only the mysterious figure, but Shenlong's true form unleashed.

* * *

The first man didn't know how the kuinochi had gotten awake, but all he did know was that she had a kunai to his neck, her ass resting on his comrade's head and his other comrade pinned to a tree by a kodachi. She licked her lips as she cut along the back of his neck, revealing in his cries as the cold metal scraped the back of his neck. He would die without even the right to beg and he began to whimper in front of the woman, who had taken control to him. The masked figure entered the room without a sound as he crept slowly to Anko who hadn't even picked up on the fact that there was another man in the room. The side of his hand hit the back of her neck, knocking her out for a few hours. It would be enough to time for them to restrain her properly and transfer her to sound territory.

"What about the other," asked the man and he was answered by the dropping of a suna hean band with a black cloth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters relating to Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting on the top of the bridge gate as he looked down at the fish in the koi pond, how they moved around without a care in the world, simple and clean. What Kakashi would have given to feel that way at that moment, but he figured that nothing good would come wishing for the unattainable. The autumn leaves fell into from their pedestals that held them up when they were green, but they had changed along with the season and along with Kakashi's fortunes in life. Everything was painted with vibrant colors as the autumn put on its parade of colors to celebrate the death of the trees, a funeral that was met with a bit of sadness for the loss of nature, but admired for the beauty in which the nature met its death. _What a joy it would be to be one of the clouds_, thought Kakashi as he stared at the sky. _I would go anywhere, do anything, and not have to worry about consequences._ It was the cool and gentle breeze that led Kakashi on that boat down the calm river of slumber.**

* * *

**

Destruction surrounded Kakashi as he stood there looking at a war torn sky that was a grey abyss and there was no around to talk to. All of those he considered friends were gone, died a long time ago leaving him, once again, the only survivor. Along time ago, Kakashi had started to wonder how many friends would die until he would receive the big sleep, but there was one question that plagued his waking thoughts. Would he ever die or was he cursed to live for eternity with the memories of friends and lovers of the past? His worst nightmare was to live on after everyone and to walk the earth until that finally died, leaving him in a dark and cold abyss. Kakashi was in his worst nightmare now and he wasn't ready to face it, he would never be able to face it.

Walking along the jagged earth, the sole of his sandals breaking under the punishment of the earth till a hole was torn in the bottom, exposing his skin to the sharp rocks. None of that even registered to Kakashi, he was only concerned on finding somebody, anybody, to talk with or to be near. Hiding himself away from others for so long had been the way to escape the pain that he was sure awaited him, but he didn't want to be alone right at that moment. Salvation appeared in the form a familiar form over the horizon that brought a wave of joy over Kakashi as he ran over to the outline of Anko. As he got close, his joy started to turn to dread as he saw her leaning against a piece of debris as blood ran through her hands and spilled down onto the dead ground. Sadness rushed over him as he ran to catch her into his hands, holding her as she ran her hand into his hair as if to make sure that he was real.

"Anko, hold on till I can stop the bleeding," said Kakashi as he started to rip off some of her tattered trench coat and he pushed against her wound. "Come on, stay with me, I don't want to lose you!"

"I….waited so….long to….see you," said Anko weakly as she pulled him closer. "I knew….I would see…you one last….time. I wan..ted to te…ll you, even if it …were my last words…that I love you."

"Anko," cried Kakashi as he shook her softly to wake her. She didn't respond. "Anko!"

**DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS**

* * *

Kakashi sat up in fright, cold sweat dripping down his forehead as he checked around him to make sure that everything was in the same condition that it was before. Nothing had changed, but Kakashi couldn't shake how real the dream was and he needed to see Anko, to make sure she was okay. The faces of everyone around him seemed to blend together and the world around him seemed to fade into obscurity as the only thing that was clear was the path ahead of him, the path to Anko's apartment. Kakashi banged on the door as soon as he got there and when she didn't answer, Kakashi burst through the door to see the empty inside of her flat. Pacing around the room, Kakashi wondered where she could be when he noticed Shenlong's student running down the street to his apartment next door.

"Can I help you," asked Kakashi as he looked out of the broken doorway at the young kuinochi.

"Kakashi-san, it's Shenlong, he's fighting someone and told me to get help," replied Neko all excited and panicky. "He said that Anko might be in trouble as well so I thought I would get you to help me."

"Kakashi," shouted a jonin from the first floor of the apartment complex. "Kakashi, it's Anko, she's been kidnapped!"

"What," asked Kakashi as his eyes widened in shock.

"Sound ninjas seem to have snuck into the village to kidnap Anko," said an out of breath Genma as he gasped for air. "They are currently moving through the forest and it was decided that you should lead the rescue team."

"What about Shenlong-sensei," asked Neko as she ran up to look Genma in the eye. "He was in the forest as well?"

"We found this," said Genma as he handed her Shenlong's headband. She clutched the headband in sadness and terror as her mind raced with the possibilities of Shenlong's fate, all were horrid.

"I'd like to go with you, Kakashi-san," said Neko as she took off her headband and replaced it with Shenlong's head band.

"I'm sorry, but I can only allow jonins on this type of mission," replied Kakashi as he started to walk off, patting her lightly on the head.

"He's my sensei, I can't just wait here while he might be dying," cried Neko as she stepped forward. "I was the one who left him, I should be the one to go back and get him."

"Fine, you can come along, but if it get's dangerous you go running back here," said Kakashi before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, followed by a swarm of crows.

* * *

The masked figure walked ahead of the sound jonin as he met up with the other sound ninja in the forest. The dark shadows of the forest cast suspicious glances over the tree branches and the feeling of tension was everywhere as the masked figure met two ninjas he never expected to set eyes on again. They also wore black cloaks that covered their body to conceal the weapons that they were carrying, but it didn't do any good with the man in the mask. The other jonin stood in silence as the three ninja s communicated the plan for action, but not before they greeted each other.

"It is good to see you again sensei," said one of the sound ninjas as he bowed to the man in the mask. "We thought we would never see you again, but it seems that we have been graced by the gods."

"I thought you two were dead, Buntaro and Togsa," said the masked man as he embraced them and felt the weapons concealed by their cloaks. "Well it seems you still carry your daos."

"It was the first weapon you instructed us to use," replied the other one, Togusa, who had brown hair that covered one side of his face. "We decided to stay with your training until we could find a village to serve."

"You left us with all the skills that helped us survive," said Buntaro as he knelt down. "We will remain loyal to you and do whatever you wish us to do."

"I believe we are being followed," said the masked figure as he pointed behind him. "I am confident that you can take care of any enemy in your path."

"As you wish," said the two twins before they vanished into smoke.

* * *

Kakashi jumped from tree to tree at a quick pace, but he still kept up on what was happening around him as Neko followed him with her faithful companion, Susanoo, trailing behind her. Her sense of smell was like sonar detecting everything in their path so as not to fall victim to an ambush. It was two miles into the forest that she caught the scent of to enemies coming at them fast, she let Kakashi know about them and he took out two explosive tags. When they finally came out of the bushes, Kakashi threw the explosive tags in between them causing and explosion to propel them forwards. Surprisingly, they were able to still defend themselves with their Chinese swords and each one seemed to move in perfect synchronization, moving from Kakashi to Neko and back to Kakashi. Using her wolf partner, Neko moved around in zigzags to confuse the enemy sound ninja, who threw kunai and shuriken out of their cloak to pin her down. This distracted them from Kakashi, who had used a headhunter jutsu to pull them both down to their necks into the ground, but they wouldn't be eaten so easily. They erupted from the ground using a sound jutsu to blast the rocks around them and then used katon no jutsus to force Neko and Kakashi into the same area. Deciding that he had no choice, Kakashi revealed his sharingan and used it to predict their next attack. When they came in to attack them from different sides, Kakashi used an earth style jutsu to summon a dragon from the earth and fire a blast from its mouth. The two ninjas were caught in the blast, but used a sound barrier jutsu to absorb most of the damage. This was a futile effort, for as soon as they landed on the ground, Kakashi was already there to plunge his kunai, one in each hand, into the back of their necks. They died slowly, but painlessly, feeling as if they were slipping into a warm shower.

"I believe we should move on now," said Kakashi, but before he could even clean his kunai off, a figure in the trees clapped his hands.

"You made good work of my former students," said the masked figure as he jumped down from the tree.

"What did you do with Shenlong-sensei," asked Neko as she ran towards him, only to be knocked back by a single punch.

"Well now, it wouldn't do well to dwell on the dearly departed," said the masked figure as he pulled out his sword. Kakashi did the same as the fight between two professionals began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Mask Comes Off

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of Naruto.

* * *

The marble throne was cold to the touch much like the person who sat on it, looking about the chamber as he looked through the reports before him. Like father like son, like Orochimaru. Standing next to the infamous sanin was his loyal servant Kabuto, who constantly reanalyzed anything in the room in case something had change that would indicate foul play. Orochimaru trusted Kabuto unquestioningly because he knew that Kabuto agreed with his ideas, but lacked the will power to try and lead the pack, the perfect right hand man. Snake like eyes poured over every word in the paper with great interest as Orochimaru went from page to page, classifying his latest experiment using the genes of Sasuke Uchiha. _That was an unpleasant surprise,_ thought Orochimaru as he recalled his students defeat. _I teach him so many things and he still loses that __Kyuubi__ brat, I swear he was a disappointment and an utter loss to say the least. _

Orochimaru had done a lot to gain Sasuke from Konoha, even sacrificing his five strongest ninja at the time to retrieve him, and Sasuke ultimately lost his fight to Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Yondaime. _Even now that bastard gets in my way with that damn brat of his. So much power, it really is a pity that I hadn't taken the boy myself, but it would have brought the __Akatsuki__ to me. No use crying over spilled milk though, Sasuke is back in __Konoha__ and I have his genes. What I really want though is his __sharingan__, but you can't have everything in life. Besides, all I need is one and who better to supply me with one than __Kakashi__, who is probably now the best __sharingan__ user. Itachi relies too much on the damn __Mangekyou__sharingan__ and is nearly blind, but hopefully __Kakashi__ has not made that mistake. He is very intelligent and I must say__ the __Yondaime__ did a great job training him, the one thing that I can't refute about him. To think, I get my student, his student, and my experiment in one day. _Orochimaru grinned as he thought of all the things he would do as soon as he got his immortality and even the machinations of time would tremble before him. Orochimaru lifted his glass up in a toast.

"To defy those tyrannous stars," he said with great amusement and then he took a sip of it. "Kabuto I want you to personally see to Kakashi's extraction."

"Are you sure your plan will work," asked Kabuto as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Yes, I am confident in the one I sent," replied Orochimaru. "He did his job and now the rest is left to the wild card."

* * *

"I am awaiting your orders, Tsunade-sama," said Ibiki Morino as he bowed slightly to Tsunade, who had been sleeping before her chief interrogator came in.

"It would seem like there is some concern about the kidnapping of Anko Mitarashi," said Tsunade as she removed the paper that had been stuck to her head before. "As you know, Kakashi was the first to be sent out because of his friendship with Mitarashi-san."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," said Ibiki with a nod.

"We have learned that another possible abducted jonin was none other than the suna hunter Shenlong," said Tsunade as she poured herself a glass. "Are you familiar with Shenlong's past?"

"He was orphaned at age six and became one of Orochimaru's experiments at age seven," replied Ibiki. "He was then adopted by a wolf family at the age of nine before being discovered by the Kazekage. It is likely that Shenlong was a target as well."

"Not only that, but we also believe that Anko is bait for Kakashi," said Tsunade as she stared at Ibiki and then at the other jonin in the room, most were ANBU. Ibiki was the only one not expressing shock. "As such, we must locate Kakashi and Shenlong's student, Neko, in the forest before they are captured or killed. I am placing Ibiki in charge of this while Shino Aburame is in charge of locating the two targets. You will leave immediately. Dismissed!"

* * *

The two swords collided as the jonin went at it like two hungry, pissed off Rottweiler's. Kakashi's opponent was very skilled with his sword and used it in a way that allowed for him to defend and attack in a split second by maintaining the same stance after each slash. Kakashi, however, was shifting from sword style to sword style, using all of the moves that he had copied to keep his opponent guessing the next attack. Neko would charge in on Susanoo, causing the mystery ninja to dodge her attack and leave himself open for one of Kakashi's attacks, but the mysterious figure seemed to have an arm guard capable of deflecting any attacks. Kakashi used a rasengan to break up the earth and create a large crater to cause his opponent to lose balance. As soon as the mysterious figure stumbled a bit, Kakashi slashed at his face, but the mystery ninja pulled back in time so that it was only his mask that was cut. The right said fell first as the mystery figure covered that part of his face up and hoped that the other would stay up, but hope was in vain. The other side of his mask slid off of his face, revealing it to a shocked Kakashi and Neko.

* * *

Tsunade sat in front of Izanami, Shenlong's adoptive father, as he addressed her on the matter concerning Shenlong's disappearance and something that might interest her. The former leader of the wolf clan was very majestic in the way his grayish silver fur blew in the slight breeze and he looked like one of the okami come down to earth. Beside him was Shenlong's cousin, Nobunaga, who was co-leading the wolf clan with Shenlong, but he always wished to give full leadership to Shenlong himself choosing to honor his uncle's wishes. Nobunaga had black fur that gave off a sense of nobility that seemed to be lacking in Izanami, but it was his greater size that showed why he was co-leader of the wolf clan.

"We thank you for agreeing to see us, Tsunade-sama," said Izanami as he bowed in his human form of a wise looking elderly ruler. Nobunaga looked the very image of a war lord out of armor.

"You are a big part of Konoha and suna, since you do see over the dog clans," replied Tsunade as she offered them sake. Nobunaga politely refused the sake, but Izanami happily indulged himself. "Now I assure you that we are doing all that we can to rescue Shenlong from the hands of Orochimaru, but right now we are looking for our own rescue team as well."

"I have no doubt in your rescue team's ability, but you must be informed of the types of torture that Shenlong was put through as a child," said Izanami as he leaned in closely.

"You know the type of torture he was put through," asked Tsunade as she cocked her brow.

"We were the ones who rescued him from Orochimaru's twisted lab," replied Izanami as he looked at her more seriously. "In truth, we wanted to take Shenlong as our own because we saw what types of experiments he was put through. Also, the genes that were used in the experiment on Shenlong were provided by me to Orochimaru after he requested some for a study that might improve us. After I saw what they were used for, I decided to end his demented experiments, but then we had to decide what to do with the boy. It took a long time to decide, but we chose to accept him as one of our own and with us he remained, but we always knew one detail that we never told him."

"What detail would that be," asked Tsunade as she stared at the old wolf.

* * *

"No you can't be him," cried Neko as she stared at the unmasked ninja.

"Are you really him," asked Kakashi as he stared into the red wolf eyes that were hidden under the mask. "Is it really you, Shenlong?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto.

* * *

"Might I ask, what type of experiments Shenlong was forced through," asked Tsunade as she sat back in her desk.

"The first torture was isolationism," replied Izanami as he looked down at his feet in shame for having some part in Shenlong's torturous days of being one of Orochimaru's experiments. "He was placed into an isolated room with no lights, no windows, and absolutely no human contact. His mind was broken after three months, which is more than any human could possibly bear to be alone. I'm surprised he survived like he did when any other man would have died, but I'm guessing Orochimaru was counting on that. When he was released, he was reconditioned so as to be completely dependent on Orochimaru and as such became his sword, striking out any resistance his newly formed sound village. This lasted for two months before Shenlong's interactions with other human beings started to affect him as a person and bits of his soul and memories that lay dormant were allowed to return, but Orochimaru saw this and took precautionary steps by placing him on isolation on a regular basis.

"Then he started escalating even more demented experiments on Shenlong's body, replacing every bone with pure steel and then went on to recreate the steel, cutting him open twenty times. The scars are hard to see, but if you stare at it long enough and not just at the big scars, you can see tiny scars where his entire body was opened up. Some of those scars are from pitting him against other experiments to see which one was the strongest or his 'training,' as it was called."

"So what effect would this have on Shenlong-san," asked Tsunade as she sipped her sake very slowly, a sign that she was waiting with great anticipation and that if the person get to their point soon, she would beat them to death.

"We believe that it was sued to split Shenlong into two parts, one that would be Shenlong's soul and the other one to be Orochimaru's leash on Shenlong," replied Izanami as he handed her a picture of a masked figure with a large cloak. "The being that you see in the picture is not real; it is a manifestation in chakra form, of Orochimaru's leash. If Shenlong were to run into him then it might cause Shenlong to come under Orochimaru's control, a problem for the both of us."

"I agree, we should have suna send another one of their hunters or jonin to help us," Tsunade as she motioned for Shizune to send for the hawk to deliver her message to Gaara. "We can only hope that someone capable is sent to us."

"Actually we came with a capable person," replied Nobunaga this time as he let a woman with sandy blonde hair that was long and in waves.

"Ah so you brought Yuki-san to bring Shenlong back to his senses," asked Tsunade as she looked at Nobunaga.

"We also brought her because she uses Amaterasu, who is the sister of Shenlong," said Nobunaga as he motioned for the white wolf to come in with her partner. "We have also sent a few of our wolves with Temari to ensure that he comes back. We are not losing are co-leader."

* * *

Kakashi was blocking each of the attacks that were coming at him from his opponent, who looked a lot like Shenlong, fought like Shenlong and had the same blood lust flaking off of his skin. Kakahsi kept up with each parry and thrust from his opponent and was nearly killed by one of the vicous whirlwind slashes that Shenlong had excelled in. No matter how much Kakashi wanted to deny it, the person he was fighting was the suna hunter named Shenlong. Neko was finding herself wandering what to do, it was her sensei that was her opponent, but he was like her closest friend and she and Yuki were like sisters. _Shenlong always said we were two women brought together for one common goal, _thought Neko as she remembered her sensei's running gag. _Two women brought together to drive bat shit insane, but did we really do it. No it can't be him, my sensei would never turn on__ me or Yuki, and this can't be him. _Rage flowed through her body as she slowly ran at the man who looked so much like her sensei, her kunai left in the ground as her fingernails became claws and her teeth became more wolf-like. The transformation that had been waiting to happen for so long was beginning to take form.

It had all started when Shenlong was on a mission to assassinate a target in the Hidden Mist village, who had been instigating rebellion. It was easy getting into the village, but the target had taken a six year-old Neko hostage and used her as a shield so that Shenlong wouldn't do anything in fear of hitting the girl. Shenlong didn't like having to kill the girl to get to him, but it was for the greater good and he told the girl that as well as telling her a way that she didn't have to die. He offered her the gift of his blood, to be just like him and gain the same abilities he had, all she had to do was say yes and change from being completely human to something in between the lines of wolf and man. She agreed and closed her eyes as Shenlong's sword thrust pierced one her lungs as it went into the target's heart. Before he put his open wound to her mouth, he reminded her that it had always been her choice. He would always tell her during training that she would find that inner wolf and she would use that inner wolf to slaughter her enemies. Now his words were coming true, but she had never, in her wildest dreams, imagined that her enemy would be her sensei.

"You're not Shenlong-sensei," shouted Neko as she slashed at her enemies face. He laughed as she continued to claw him before finally hitting her back.

"My little Neko, you've grown so strong and yet you still have much to learn about the killer inside," said Shenlong as he started to walk towards her, only to be cut off by Kakashi who was getting tired from using the sharingan too much. "Well Kakashi, it looks like you've gotten weaker from using that sharingan too much. You could have beaten my other students without or you could have had Neko fought them, I'm sure she could have taken them, but you had to move fast and now it's cost you the whole battle."

If Shenlong's keeper, Yuki, hadn't shown up, Shenlong might have captured them both, but she did show up, throwing a needle right at Shenlong's feet to tell him that she was there. At first, the leash thought he could kill her with ease, but as he tried to do one of his deadly jutsus, he found his hand wouldn't move right, it was as if refused to even do anything. The leash knew that Shenlong was trying to gain control and needed conditioning if it were to take over the entire body without resistance.

"Damn, I guess I'll continue this later," said the leash at it disappeared in a swarm of crows. "If you want to mast the change my student, you should seek me out and I will show you true power."

He was gone like a candle in the wind, leaving only the three ninja to stare in somber silence at the departure of a good friend, who was now in the hands of that slimey sack of shit Orochimaru. Just like Anko was still, but they had to wait for the back up to arrive and when Genma showed up with Naruto, they went off to follow Shenlong's trail.

* * *

Author's note: I'm co-authoring another fan fic that is called the Fright Before Halloween. You should read it, it's done by a good friend of mine and this friend is also Neko in my story. Her fan fic has Neko and Shenlong in it and gives more detail onto when they met. I recomend you read it because it's good. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Get Our Wolf Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto or the character Neko.

* * *

Genma was watching each ninja guarding the complex as he marked each one on a map and took it back to Kakashi, who was planning for an assault on the complex. Genma and Naruto would cause trouble in another nearby complex to distract the guards of this complex while Kakashi and Yuki led an assault on the front door. Neko would slip in through the back door with ease, going inside and drawing Shenlong out where they would capture him and bring him back. Of course, Neko was wandering why she should be the one to lure Shenlong out since Yuki was his best friend and more than likely, she could bring him to his senses, but Yuki said she couldn't do it. Everyone knew it could mean that one of them had to kill him, but neither of them wanted to kill a man who commanded so much respect and affection from so many people. Kakashi, however, was getting impatient, wanting to burst into the complex, slaughter everyone inside, and bring back Anko safe and sound to her apartment where he would keep an eye on her.

"Shenlong would be more likely to listen to you," cried Neko as she looked at Yuki with puppy dog eyes to try and get the kuinochi to switch places, but Yuki still shook her head no. "Oh come on, he's my sensei, I can't kill him using the skills that he taught me, he'd know them all and I couldn't bring myself to kill him. He's been like a father to me, while you and he are friends, isn't friends about helping each other out."

"I can't kill him, he and I are more than that," said Yuki timidly as she looked at her feet.

"What," asked Neko as she looked at her sensei's keeper, but that is all she had seen Yuki as being, Shenlong's Keeper. Neko had never even entertained the possibility that Yuki was more than just what her job title told her to be.

"He is the man I love, I can't kill him even if I would die in the process," said Yuki as she held herself and rubbed that part on her shoulder that his hands had been. His hands had roamed all over her body, as he caressed her when they slept, when she would give him freedom from his nightmares, helping him when he was most vulnerable. "We haven't been friends for over three years, but we haven't gotten married or even let anyone other than the Kazekage know because he was afraid that his enemies would come after me."

"I'm sorry Yuki-san," said Neko as she hugged the woman who was like her sister. Her ears picked up the sound of Kakashi standing up to gather the weapons and supplies while the two tried to comfort each to her in what could be the calm before his death.

"We better get going so we can save our loved ones," said Kakashi as he started to walk on alone, while wind blew away any trace of his footprints.

* * *

Everything was exploding around Anko as the ceiling itself shook and she could see the light splattering all over the room as it lit up odd instruments that she knew were Orochimaru's tools that he used for his sickest experiments. It filled her with disgust as she remembered her younger years, when she was clinging to a god-like image that she had of him, but he would only continue to slowly crack that glass until finally he shattered it. The cold dark room was only a reminder of what was inside her former sensei's soul, except his was darker and twisted sick demented thoughts that would make the denizens of the inner most circles of hell cringe in disgust. Finding that she could move surprisingly, Anko got up from off the table that she was on and she knew that there was no mistaking it. Orochimaru planned to put her under some sick experiment that he had hatched up in that depraved mind of his. He was like the thing that haunted her steps and when people compared her blood lust him, Anko would always find her urge to rising dangerously, on to the point where she was close to disemboweling someone right on the spot if they even uttered such words to her. As her hands went to search through the bodies of the dead guards, Anko found her pouch of kunai and all the special weapons that she carried on her, straight from ANBU's armory.

Something caught her eye on a table, a tiny syringe that had a familiar symbol on it, the same symbol used on drugs that gave unconscious or weak ninjas their strength back. Someone had intentionally injected that into her body so she could better. Apparently, someone was helping her out, but she didn't know who was doing it. Looking out the doorway to make sure things were clear, Anko started making her way down the hall silently while chaos echoed down the empty stone hallways with sounds of explosions and the shrieks of men crying their death cries. Anko had been around to hear a lot of them, but she had never gotten use to them, preferring that any dead men were quiet. As soon as she turned a corner, arms grabbed her into a tight grip as she kicked and tried to fight her way out of the grip until she saw who it was that was holding her.

* * *

Neko was making her way to the back as she saw the smoke and the chaos happening on the inside of the building as she slowly made her way to what she hoped was the back door. As soon as she reached the doorway she was greeted by three frightening looking jonin and was forced to retreat through the black smoke that was more choking than the imported cigars that her sensei smoked casually when he was on missions. The three jonin had their faces covered with grey masks and they dressed in the traditional sound uniform. They came at her, one after the other, but Susanoo leapt out of the bushes to take out one before be knocked out by none other than Shenlong himself, with a kunai in hand as he waved the other jonin away.

"You two will sit down and watch nothing more, no matter what," ordered Shenlong in a tone that bore no emotion but was so dominating that they had to obey him. He then turned his attention towards Neko. "Now, we're going to have a good fight here Neko, to see if you're ready to become a jonin or not. The same thing as before, you have to find my scent and defeat me in any way you wish, only this time we won't be using practice kunai, we'll be using the real deal. If I catch you this time, I'll cut your throat open, so you better be ready to kill me or else you have no chance in hell of surviving."

With that he vanished into the air, moving around while his scent shot out everywhere and Neko was now facing her worse nightmare, having to fight the man who had trained her to the death. It was a test she wasn't prepared for, but she knew that if she wanted any chance of Shenlong coming back, she would have to fight him. Doing as Shenlong had always instructed her, Neko stood still as she tried to lock onto a smell that was slightly different from the others, but she remembered how he told her once that just looking for that wasn't enough. Sometimes difference wasn't in smell, it was sometimes different in position and timing, but Neko couldn't understand what he was saying, he might as well have read her Shakespeare. _What the hell was he talking about_, thought Neko as she tried to think of what that difference could be. _Damn him and cryptic advice, it's __gonna__ get me killed and he's the one who's going to kill me. A bit of irony if you think of it, but then again….wait a second what am I thinking, I should be wondering if he's on the move._ That's when the answer snapped into her head like some kind of explosion of realization came into her head. The difference in scent that she was supposed to sense was the movement, so any scent that moved was him. Of course, by the time she realized this and turned to face the scent that was coming towards her, he was so close that she could take perfect aim at him, but because she didn't want to hurt him she aimed for a spot that would be easily deflected, but still leave him open for her to throw one of her needles laced with a knock out drug.

To her surprise, he didn't deflect, he just took it in his stomach and ran right up to her, staring her in the eyes. She was finished now, he would kill her without a second thought and not even give her the right to beg for her life, not that she would. Shenlong had always taught her to be brave, even if it was at the hands of the most dangerous killers in history, which was ironic because she was staring at him right now.

"What did I tell you before," said Shenlong as he flick her nose with his hand causing her to stumble back clutching her nose.

"You little bitch," said one of the jonin as he grabbed Neko by her hair while the other one took out a kunai to cut her throat. Shenlong just put his sword over his shoulder, readying it to be drawn the minute he moved his hand forward.

"What the hell are you two doing," asked Shenlong as looked at them through his dark sunglasses.

"We're teaching this little bitch a lesson," said the jonin with the kunai in his hand, he didn't realize Shenlong's intentions when he made the comment.

"As her teacher, I take every single insult and injury to her very personally," said Shenlong as he moved his hand forward to show a glint of metal. The two jonin finally realized what he was planning, but before they could run he cut them to pieces with his sword. "Get off the floor before someone sees you, I can't have my apprentice playing in the dirt like some ragamuffin."

Neko didn't know what the word meant, but she didn't care, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"It's good to have you back Shenlong-sensei," said Neko as she beamed with pride.

"Well don't think it's smooth sailing," replied Shenlong. "It's going to be harder now that you are jonin. Congratulations, you and I are now colleagues."

* * *

Author's note: I recently found out that Anko's birthday is October 24, which is, oddly enough, my birthday. So I'm planning a birthday chapter that will be very chaotic. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: Forgive Me Please

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Anko hugged Kakashi in a vice grip as she held onto what represented the safe things in her life, she knew he would never hurt her, or leave her, and he would always be there waiting. Kakashi hugged the woman who represented the positive change in his life, the digging that she was doing to reveal the better part of him that was covered by all his doubts and self inflicted inner torment, all the things that kept him from being an open person. For once in his life, Kakashi felt like showing someone the most sacred part of his body, the face that he had hidden away from the world and everyone in it. He didn't know when it had happened or why it had happened, but for some reason the woman in his arms had slipped through all those barriers and now he was naked before her, without even a simple cloth to hide a bit of himself. What Kakashi didn't know was that he was having that effect on her as well, going past that door that was up at the entrance to her soul just waiting for someone to knock a little harder.

"I'm so glad you're safe," said Kakashi as he held her in his arms tightly as if she were a dream that would vanish from his memory as soon as he wavered in his grip, but he had to loosen it a bit so Anko could breathe. "I had these dreams that everything around me was dead until only you and I were left and I saw you there, dying while I was alive, cursed by having to roam around alone forever."

"It's okay Kakashi I'm here with you…for you," said Anko as she stroked the back of his head, trying to soothe him down as if he were a child that had woken up from a nightmare. She was unused to seeing Kakashi so naked, to actually unravel the mystery to the number one genius of Konoha. "We can talk about this later, but right now I think we should get out."

"First I have unfinished business," said Kakashi as he reluctantly pulled out of the hug to face a smirking Kabuto.

"Well I must say Anko-chan, you sure can get under a man's skin," said Kabuto as he took out a kunai and pointed it at Kakashi's eye. "Orochimaru-sama requires that eye and I will have it no matter what you do, Kakashi-san."

"I believe that you're too full of yourself," said Kakashi as he pulled up his headband to reveal his sharingan. "To tell you the truth, I could beat you without having to move an inch so I'd give up now."

"You wouldn't use anything that would take up your sight and chakra," replied Kabuto as he went for Kakashi with his kunai pointed right at Kakashi's chest. Instead of using the mangekyou, Kakashi decided to let the kunai pierce his vest, which had a few special metal objects in there for such an attack.

"I think it's stuck," said Kakashi to the frustrated sound ninja as the latter tried to push the kunai in further only to be knocked back by Kakashi's fist. "This is the end for you."

"I have one last trick up my sleeve," said Kabuto as he went for Kakashi with his chakra blade, but Kakashi poofed away at the touch of the chakra infused hand and Kabuto was caught in the face by one of Anko's punches, which were the second most deadliest punches in Konoha, second to Tsunade.

Kabuto was forced back by the punch and walked right into Kakashi's kick to his back that would cause him back problems for months. As soon as Kabuto fell to the ground he used his hands as a rebound to kick Kakashi in the stomach and using the momentum, bounded forward at Anko with his chakra infused hand aimed at her stomach. Before he could get to her chest, his leg was caught by Kakashi's hand and Kabuto pulled out a kunai to stab him under one of his metal pieces, causing Kakashi to grunt in pain, but it didn't stop Kakashi from forming a rasengan in his hand. Ignoring his bleeding, Kakashi pushed the rasengan right into Kabuto's stomach while holding him in place so that the rasengan was soon breaking Kabuto's skin as it started to push right into him. Before Kabuto could even register the pain, his entire insides were scrambled like a plate of eggs and his eyes grew all cold and dead.

"Kakashi take off you vest," commanded Anko as she pushed him on his back so she could check to see how bad his wound was. Before he even began to take his vest off she ripped it off of him, letting her eyes examine his wound as she took out a med kit to stop the bleeding before she cleaned and closed it. "My god Kakashi, couldn't you have just used that mangekyou in the first place or just simply threw the kunai into the back of his neck."

"He could have gotten to you first," replied Kakashi as he looked up at the ceiling. "I needed to stop him then and now before he hit you."

"Please don't risk yourself for me, Kakashi," said Anko with a sigh.

"I have to, Anko," replied Kakashi as his hands went for his mask. "You see Anko, I think I'm in love with you."

Anko didn't know what to say, he had left her speechless and for the first time in a long time, she was afraid. Love was something that she had been avoiding for so long to avoid growing weak, in her job, falling in love could mean death for a kuinochi. Every relationship that looked like it was going too far she ended, but what her best friend was asking for now would put her in the one place she didn't want to be. Deep within herself, she knew that things would one day come down to this, when she had to decide if she would want to try and live with Kakashi or if she would choose to remain inside of herself, keeping that steel door to her soul closed.

For years she had been burying her feelings for others deep down inside, numbing the feeling with alcohol, and she did it all because of the man who betrayed her, the man who had taken everything from her. Her childhood, the trust her fellow shinobi had in her, her own child like thoughts, a bit of her sanity, and even her innocence, Orochimaru had taken all of this away from Anko. It started out as admiration for the sanin, whom she saw as the best there was, and then it turned into a crush as she finally saw him for the first time instead of just hearing about his looks. All she could think about was how beautiful his hair was when it glided with the wind and over time, as she became his student, she had grown to love her sensei and that love drove her to follow him when he ran away. That was why she hated herself everyday when she woke up until she met someone. She hated herself because of Orochimaru and when she met Kakashi, she kept her distance because the genius was often compared to Orochimaru himself, but over time she could see the differences between them and as she got know him more, Anko found her image of herself was restored. Now she knew that he might have feelings for her, but she wasn't ready to say anything, opting instead to continue her work on his wound.

"Come on, we better get out of here before more show up," said Anko as she helped Kakashi to his feet and leaned him against her shoulder. "You need some proper medical treatment instead of my piss poor medical skills."

"No you did well, Anko," said Kakashi as his hand went to his mask. "A long time ago I decided that I would show my face to the person I loved the most and I want you to be the one I reveal myself to."

"Kakashi, damn it," shouted Anko as she knocked his hand away from his mask. "How do you even know that I feel the same for you? What if I didn't, then you'd be putting unnecessary burdens on me."

"Even if it does bring me heart ache, I want to reveal my face to you," replied Kakashi, but Anko didn't want him to remove that final barrier.

"Hatake, let me make something clear," said Anko with a bit of anger, but she was only putting up a front. _Please forgive me, __Kakashi__, I just can't go there. Damn you for making me do this._ "Our friendship is over and when we get back don't ever speak to me again."

* * *

"Shenlong-sensei," called Neko as she shook her resting teacher, but he didn't respond. "SHENLONG-SENSEI!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Words You Can't Take Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with Naruto.

* * *

The world seemed a little less bright for Kakashi as he woke up again feeling hollow inside, like the interior of his soul had been drilled full of holes and now all he could think of was the woman who drilled the holes. _Anko__Mitarashi_ thought Kakashi as he ran his hand through his silver hair, each strand entrapping his fingers. _A rose by any other name, but she is the rose in the garden of Eden and I have tasted the forbidden fruit, damned never to be allowed to see that rose again._ It was a Sunday, which he had off since Konoha had recovered from the devastation caused by the sound invasion, but he would rather have a mission that day instead of just sitting around on his bed and letting his thoughts drift back to her. A sigh was let out as he fell back onto his soft mattress that was covered with black sheets and rolled himself up in his black blanket. It wasn't that black was his favorite color, it was just that Shenlong had given him those sheets for a present and Shenlong's favorite color was, unsurprisingly, black. _I wish he was here, then he could cheer me up_, thought Kakashi as he noticed he kept his mask on again, a habit that he had developed when Anko broke the friendship that they shared. _If she just wanted to stay friends then she could have told me and if she didn't like me at all then why the hell did she act like it?_ His ears then became fixated on the door when he heard a knocking that by the sound of the knock, he assumed it was Anko ready to confess her love for him, but instead it was another salvation.

"I've heard that you seclude yourself even more, Hatake," said Shenlong as he looked at the silver haired jonin before pushing Kakashi back inside. "Well you can forget about sitting here and moping about, get yourself dressed, we're going out."

"To where," asked Kakashi.

"Fucking Neverland Village to see Orochimaru, where else you fucking idiot the clubs," replied Shenlong in his usual motivational voice that he unfortunately used for everyone. That voice and attitude was the reason why no female besides Neko asked him for motivational support.

Kakashi got showered and dressed while Shenlong waited outside smoking one of those imported cigars he always smokes, and with a tap of the shoulder they were off looking for a good time. Deep inside, Kakashi felt some hatred toward Shenlong for nearly dying and upsetting Yuki so much that Anko decided that she would keep her heart closed up rather than take such a risk.

If Shenlong hadn't been so flashy or would have blocked his student's kunai he wouldn't have had to been rushed to the hospital and kept in the emergency room for a good hour. It certainly wasn't a good hour for Kakashi who tried to start up conversation between him and Anko, but her strict refusal kept his at a distance. Deep inside of his soul, Kakashi was wondering whether it was really Shenlong's fault that he and Anko broke up before they could even get that far or was it Asuma's fault for always putting that suffering into Kurenai, which was the thing that made her a bit more secluded than before. But he knew that it was his entire fault for uttering those words that had started the rift between them and now he would do anything to mend the rift. He tried to start up conversations when between himself and her, but she would always leave the immediate area, push him away, punch him, or just tell him to fuck off before storming off.

"Okay let me choose the girl for you, I know your type and who you'd want to get in the bed," said Shenlong as he left Kakashi leaning on one of the rails in his blue long sleeve shirt that went with the mask that he wore over half of his face. Shenlong was wearing a flashy black blazer with black pants, and a black dress shirt.

"Yes sure," said Kakashi as he looked around at the crowd looking for any woman who could satisfy his needs for the company of a member of the opposite sex and he looked over to see Shizune wearing a very showy black dress that made her look adorable and sexy at the same time. Right next to her dancing was Iruka, a man who compared to Kakashi was a loser, but in the end, Kakashi was the loser. He was all alone.

A finger rubbed against the back of his neck causing him to turn to see very sexy looking woman wearing a red dress that rode up when she crossed her legs to reveal the black of her panties and Kakashi was thinking jackpot. She looked like she just wanted to get down to it and that's what Kakashi wanted from a woman other than Anko, just pure sex, no talking, no feelings, and no confessions of love should be involved with any of it. There are some women that Kakashi could have developed feelings for, but the only one that he could think of at that moment was that the woman he was about to fuck was hot, but by no means was she the woman he loved. In truth, she probably didn't love him either she just wanted to get a taste of what a lot of women in Konoha wanted. There was no talking as she led him out of the club and into one of the private rooms where men went to get a lap dance and as soon as the woman closed the door his hands were on her.

In a matter of seconds, Kakashi knew her inside and out as he could smell the musk coming from her, the wanting of his masculinity inside of him and she'd have felt if it wasn't for another woman opening the door at the hearing of a woman's moans. Kakashi turned to look at the person who had dared to interrupt his "cheering up sex" and standing there in the doorway was the reason he needed the sex in the first place, Anko Mitarashi. She had a look of discuss and hatred as she stared at the naked couple before her and her eyes went onto Kakashi and to the woman.

"You know, you shouldn't tarnish your reputation," said Anko, her anger in her words.

"Since when the fuck did you care about reputation," asked Kakashi as he glared at her, the woman naked on the floor covering herself before rushing past Anko. Kakashi went for her, but Anko put his hand on his chest to stop him from going any further.

"You shouldn't be messing around with girls like that you know," said Anko softly as she gently pushed him back. "Kakashi, I wanted to talk to you about the way you've been behaving and your friends are worried, myself included in that list."

"I seem to recall someone saying that what I did with my life was my business and that our friendship was over," said Kakashi coldly as he got close to Anko, intimidating her with the anger and coldness in his eyes. "Now who was that, you know I can't quite remember the name of the woman I thought was my friend, but I guess I was stupid?"

"Look Kakashi, I know I was a bit rough with my words," said Anko as she looked down, unable to look at the anger in his eyes and the hate behind those eyes.

"A bit harsh," repeated Kakashi, making it sound more like a question. "No, a bit rough might have been letting me down easy for you, but what you did was take a rock and knocked my heart high out of the sky. I know that it was unexpected, and I regret that, but if you wanted to remain friends then you could have told me instead of telling me that you never wanted to see me again and my personal favorite, "why don't you just go fuck yourself you sad, pathetic freak."'

"I'm sorry for what I said and it hurt me just as much as it hurt you."

"Hurt you as much as it hurt me? Did you just say that your feelings are somehow more sensitive than mine or do my feelings just not count here?"

"I know I hurt you Kakashi and I hope that you can somehow understand the reason why I did what I did," said Anko as she turned to leave, but Kakashi grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his face as he looked into her eyes, not allowing her to hide herself from his pain any longer.

"No, you understand me," commanded Kakashi as he spoke in a very low, very dangerous voice. "What you did was betray my trust, my feelings, and my heart after all I did for you was help you get over your pain. I can see right into your eyes and you have none of the pain I'm feeling because you never thought about what I thought, you just shut yourself in your own world thinking only about the pain that no longer existed."

"My pain exists as long as Orochimaru still breaths," said Anko as she yanked her arm back from Kakashi's grip. "I tried being nice to you, but there really is only one way of doing this. Kakashi, get over whatever is wrong with you because you can't talk about us until you get over that problem you have now."

"My problem," said Kakashi, "is that I can't get over you. When I wake up and go to get my morning paper you shut yourself in so I can't say hello to you and when I do give you a hello I'm greeted by a punch, or fuck off, or some other thing that I wouldn't put under the category of nice. My biggest problem is that you can't seem to see what you've done to me and I feel all alone now that you've stopped being my friend. Don't you see Anko, I hated that you stopped being my friend, hated that we would never argue about our favorite books or movies. I miss all of that, Anko, I miss us. Please, I want to go back to being friends, even if it was only limited to an hour of conversations."

"Kakashi, I hope you die a horrible death," said Anko as she ran away from a shocked and hurt Kakashi.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of Naruto.

* * *

The dull aching in his head was like a reminder that he was alive and awake, but it was in every sense a tormentor by reminding him of this. The weeks drifted into an unknown obscurity making them appear no more than dreams, but they were as real as ever and he was only left to reminisce of the fact that he was sitting in his bed alone. Kakashi stretched his neck as he felt it pop back into place, having been fucked up yesterday from the fight he got into while on a mission in some village that he couldn't remember. Most of his friends found him in odd temperance since he seemed to be less patient with everyone and had grown more hostile to those whom he would usually just blow off completely. The exception to this was Shenlong, who had long since been called back to Suna for some unknown reason pertaining to his keeper, Yuki. He did leave his student behind, but Kakashi treated her like nameless face, adding her to the list of those whose names failed to reach his memory or his attention.

"I hope I have a mission today," said Kakashi as he showered and looked at the small stubble that was forming under his chin and the light mustache that ran over his upper lip. "Why shave at all anymore, no one is going to see it? There is no one I would want to show it to and even if there was I wouldn't."

Breakfast consisted of slightly burnt toast that was covered by a light spread of cold butter, the perfect thing for Kakashi at the moment was a meal of conflicting ideas. Cold butt on hot bread, two opposing forces, yin and yang. _Just like us_, thought Kakashi as he put on his mask and vest. _Hope today is a dangerous mission, I feel like killing someone today oddly._

He went to the door to leave his lonely abode and brace the bustling world that he would have to adapt himself to in order to make his way, but he stopped as he heard something else. It was a door opening, the door next door, Anko's door. Was it fate trying to play a cruel joke on him or was it her own intention to further torment him? Kakashi then waited for her to pass, but to his surprise the footsteps stopped directly in front of his door and his heart skipped a beat as he knew that the woman he loved was on the other side, close enough for him to smell that perfume he gave her for Christmas. _What the hell is she playing at_, thought Kakashi as he went back to sit down on the recliner that he kept in his living room. _I'll just call in sick today or just tell Tsunade that she can declare me a missing __nin__ and send the hunters to come cut my fucking head off already._ His mind was snapped out of his ponderings on what to do to avoid the kuinochi next door when he heard a loud knock that he knew just from sheer shape of force, that it was her. Kakashi then made the mistake of ignoring her, choosing to sit back in his recliner while he started reading one of his favorite Icha Icha novels. Anko's response was to kick the door down.

"Hey Kakashi-san what are you doing sitting you have to work," asked Anko as she beamed at him.

"I'm so glad you cared about me after telling me to just die," replied Kakashi as he leaned back in his chair with his back towards. "When I don't answer that means I'm not in the mood to except any visitors today, least of all you."

"Look, Kakashi we need to talk," said Anko softly as she walked over to the chair slowly, not sure of how he would respond to her footsteps.

"Go away," was the reply he gave as he slipped his hand slowly to hi pouch. "There is no talking after what you did to me a few months ago. You made it clear that you never wanted to see me again and I made sure of that, but now you want to come back in and remind me of the pain I felt."

"I'm sorry for what I said and if you want, we can go back to being friends," offered Anko as she held out a hand towards him. With a flash of light, Kakashi was gone from his house and he walked over to receive his mission for the day.

* * *

Tsunade had known about the troubles between Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi, two of the finest jonins of their time, and she wanted to find some way to mend the broken bond between them. She understood that Anko needed time to think it over, but at the same time Tsunade knew that Anko could have been a bit less hostile when saying that. All of what had transpired between the two had helped to ruin the spotless relationship that they shared and in turn had made their work suffer. Anko seemed to be very distant when talking to comrades and on missions her mind had been off somewhere else, while Kakashi was worse than before. Not only had he grown more distant from everyone, including old friends, but he also developed a violent nature that would make him prone to bouts of sadism.

"Everything is just a mess," said Tsunade to herself as she eyed the next report that detailed of the possible whereabouts of Orochimaru, a mission that she had planned for Anko, but she thought that she could give it to Kakashi. Anko would follow anyway, but Kakashi was probably in need of a mission that could help him blow of the infinite steam that seemed to build up in him, hopefully before he blew it off on someone else.

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san has just arrived for his next mission," announced Shizune as she bowed to her Hokage and sensei.

"Good, he's on time," remarked Tsunade as she looked at the clock. "Send him in please."

"You wished to see me Tsunade-sama," asked Kakashi as he poked his head through the door before Tsunade waved him in with a slight movement of her fingers.

"Yes, I was just looking at an interesting bit of information on the possible whereabouts of an old colleague of mine," replied Tsunade as she pushed a file across her table over to his awaiting hands, which had started begging for missions. "I was thinking about giving this to someone else, but it occurred to me that you would be perfect for this mission seeing as how you handled Kabuto with great ease. I'm quite certain that Orochimaru, in his present condition, isn't that much more powerful than Kabuto was so you are perfect for the job."

"Anko Mitarashi should be jumping at this opportunity," muttered Kakakashi as he looked over the document right before setting it down on the desk. He'd felt like throwing it, but an unfortunate jonin had made that mistake and wound up in the infirmary with multiple bone fractures. "So when should I set out."

"You have a grace period of two days and then you'll be out no matter what," declared Tsunade, but she knew that Kakashi would leave immediately. "Good luck and come back safe."

* * *

The forest bushes were filled with briar, twigs, and things of all sorts that were on the top ten lists of Kakashi's things to hate the shit out of. He had let the other jonin accompanying him in the assassination of attempt of Orochimaru or as he was figuring it, "the wild goose chase to keep my mind on." Green gave rise to brown and all sorts of colors that were doing nothing to help camouflage the jonin as they made their way through all the bushes and shrubs, finally comings to what Kakashi guessed was the main complex. It was a building in the middle of nowhere that surrounded by guards, had important looking people coming in and out, and looked important.

"All the characteristics of a main complex," mumbled Kakashi as he took a look with his kunai over the head of bush. The other jonin that were with him were probably lost or causing trouble, that is if they weren't already captured or killed. "With my luck I'll have to save their sorry asses or one has probably ratted me out."

"I believe that is the case, Kakashi-kun," said a sinister voice from behind Kakashi. His target was right behind him and he was now alone in enemy territory.

* * *

Anko had been sitting on Kakashi's bed looking at all the photo albums that he had of him and his friends, and her eyes poured over the dates and other things written next to certain pictures. In his photo album, Kakashi had listed cliff notes on the date of their deaths and only a few of the people in his photo album were lacking death dates, but he had still set up the spaces for them. Among the spaces, Anko found that her spot was listed under the section labeled, "God Forbid," right next to another woman. The woman right next to Anko in the photo book was none other than Kakashi's former team mate Rin, whose body Anko remembered seeing being carried back to the village by Kakashi. _And I thought I knew pain,_ thought Anko as she realized that none of her pain could come close to what Kakashi had felt when all of his friends died one after the other. _The worst pain must have been her, because she and him were a bit of a couple if I remember correctly._ Turning the page, Anko found a journal entry dating back to a few days ago.

_October 15, _

_Once again I am unable to control the jealousy I feel about other couples when I see how happy they are that their significant other is right there by their side and I feel the longing to be able to join them building up in my insides, but that path is uncertain. I try being either early or late to work so that I __can escape the pain of seeing her, but I still have the urge to go out at the same time as her and say good morning to her. The thing you want is so close, but it's behind a glass that is as hard as a diamond and clear as water. All you can feel is pain for being denied that, even though others would think you weak, but we are only left delusional as we try to escape from the reality that is our tormentor. Nothing has hurt me more than not being able to have her by my side. _

Tears streamed down Anko's face and fell down on the hard wood floor with a soft plop. Her feet turned towards the door and led her to some unknown destination that she knew but didn't know at the same time. Before she even realized where she was going, she looked at the door to the Hokage's office and softly knocked.

* * *

Kunai struck against metal as the two ninja battled each other to the death in a struggle of two titans. One was a loyal jonin of the Leaf who was the genius of his day, while the other was a former leaf ninja and a genius of his day as well. Kakashi attacked with twin kunai as he spun to keep Orochimaru guessing which attack he was going to use next, but Orochimaru thrust the sword that was in his throat at the twin kunai, catching them together. He then used his arms, a new thing that he had developed thanks to his new experiments, to perform a kanton no jutsu that caused Kakashi to roll out of the way. The sword moved forward to cut Kakashi's back as he was recovering his feet, but Kakashi struck back by slashing Orochimaru across the stomach with the kunai in his right hand. They had both used a lot of chakra and strength during the fight, causing them to pant heavily, but neither was done just yet as they went at each other again. Kakashi used a mist jutsu to hide in while he used his sense of smell to track Orochimaru's movement. As soon as he moved into attack with a chidori Orochimaru was ready with a kusanagi in hand and he ran it threw Kakashi as soon as Kakashi charged, but it didn't stop Kakashi and it didn't stop the chidori that was plunged into his chest.

"Ha ha ha, so this is how I am to die," laughed Orochimaru as he stared at Kakashi. "I've done so much, but it has all come to this one point, gaining me absolutely shit. What folly?"

Orochimaru pulled the sword out of the wound and fell back on the ground, death finally catching up with him. Kakashi, however, feel back into the arms of a woman, the woman whom his heart had been set on, and as he looked into her eyes, he thought how content he would be to die, if only it was in her arms. The last thing he could hear was her words to him, how much panic and care there was in them and the feeling of her tears against his face.

"Please don't die on me Kakashi," cried Anko as she held onto while waiting for the medic to come. "I'm sorry I told you I hoped you died. I was lying when I said I hated you, when I said I never wanted to talk to you again, and for all the other things I said to you that hurt you. Please stay with me, Kakashi-kun. I love you and will do anything for you as long as you stay with me."

"Here let me check on him," said Sakura as she put her hands into healing the wounds on his body, each touch pouring chakra into the wounds to make them clot. "Damn, it's pretty deep in there, we have to get him to an emergency room immediately!"

* * *

The first thing he felt when he woke up was the mind dulling effect of the drugs and over time he became familiar with the different shapes around him as the black in his vision gave way to other colors. Shapes started to form in his vision and he could see the person sitting right beside his bed. He felt the shape's hand on his and the familiar texture brought a smile to his lips as he knew that he was in the company of a friend and hopefully, if he was thinking straight, a lover. The other colors formed themselves as her face became clearer and he could how much happiness there was in her smile and the warmth that she gave off. She bent down to kiss his bear forehead and then held him in her warm embrace.

"Anko, hold on a sec there is something I want to show you," said a weak Kakashi as he gently pushed her body a bit to get her to back up. "This is what I've wanted to show you for so long."

"Thank you for showing it to me," said Anko as she watched his hands go to his mask and then observed them as they slowly pulled the mask down, revealing the handsome face that was under it.

"I love you Anko," said Kakashi as he moved forward with the face of a god and touched her lips with his own.

* * *

The next chapter to come out would probably be the birthday chapter because number one, it will be Anko's birthday and number tow it will be my birthday. Check it out on October 24 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Lemon Flavored Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I own many things, but, sadly, Naruto isn't one of them. This chapter was done at the realization that I had rated this M, but there hasn't been a lemon in here and only one part of lime.

* * *

"My god, I feel like a million bucks," said Kakashi as he cracked his back and took a stroll down the street after being released from the hospital. "Now then, what should I do first?"

The streets were filled with villagers and ninjas alike, all busy with some thing or another, but they all found time to say hello to one another and act like friends. The world had gotten a lot brighter for Kakashi while he was in the hospital, but he wasn't surprised by this new development in his world. His fellow jonin noticed a sort of bounce in his step as he walked down the street, whistling some tune that he couldn't name or even think of where he had heard it. For some unknown reason, Kakashi was acting in a manner that was unlike his usual passive attitude towards everything, but he didn't pay any of those who were talking about him any attention. His first stop had to be the Hokage's office since he had to report to her the details on his report and he had the feeling that they had a snitch among the ANBU of Konoha or Suna. It didn't matter if there was a snitch or not, if he didn't get that report to Tsunade he would be beaten to death in the most brutal fashion for failure to report to her.

The stairs to the Hokage's office never seemed cleaner, but Kakashi didn't feel like commenting on how everything looked better thinking that someone would suspect him of taking ecstasy. He could smell the smoke of one of the strong cigars that Shenlong smoked, but he couldn't find a trace of Suna's wolf. In one of the ash trays was a still warm cigar that had been put out and he could see the cards on Tsunade's desk that meant that she had been beating him cards again. For some reason, Shenlong was good at every other card game, but poker. Poker was the one game that Shenlong never bothered to learn, but it was also the one game that Tsunade played him at when she needed something from him. The shock of their being someone worse than Tsunade at poker was just another one of life's mysteries.

"So what did you win from him this time," asked Kakashi as he softly chuckled while standing at attention.

"Oh just enough money to pay off some debts that I have," said Tsunade as she showed off some of the diamonds that were placed in a small box. "I can't believe how easy it is to beat him since he has no clue what he's doing, but yet he still comes back for more punishment like a masochist returning to his dominatrix. Then again, he is saving me from my ever increasing debt with his favors and his ability to get so many valuable items, you'd think he could fund the restoration of ten countries with the money he gambles away."

"That's because he only gambles you," replied Kakashi with a sweat drop. "He would be richer than her is now if he would only learn to play poker or just not play poker at all. He cleans casinos at their black jack, coin toss, slot machines, dice, and wheel games."

"I've read the report you did while you were in the hospital and I must say," said Tsunade as she held up the file in her hand, "This is by far the shittiest hand writing I have ever had to try to read in my entire life."

"I wrote that when I was doped on whatever anesthetic they gave me," replied Kakahsi in his defense. "Plus I had suffered some arm injuries so my hand was shaky when I wrote it."

"If it's going to be shitty then don't write it," said Tsunade in her "bottom line" tone of voice. "Now then, I believe you said something about a snitch or mole in either our ANBU or Suna's ANBU?"

"When I was on the mission, it seemed like the enemy knew we were coming and what tactics we were going to use," replied Kakashi. "There intel on our situation was too good for it to be their defenses because they purposefully let me in and kept the others out. If it wasn't for the squad that was supplied by Anko-chan and Shenlong-san, I might have died back there."

"So you and Anko are going out," commented Tsunade with the grin of a house cat. "Was wondering how long it would take you two to kiss and make up."

"And you sent me on that mission so that Anko would come rushing back to me," said Kakashi as he looked Tsunade in the eye and there was no doubt in his mind that she had orchestrated those events.

"Oh yes, but what you should be more concerned with is getting to Anko right now," replied Tsunade as she waved him away.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," said Kakashi with a bow before he ran out of the room and started rushing towards the apartment complex that he lived at, next door to Anko's flat.

He was smiling like a little boy of age six running down the stairs on Christmas day to see the presents under the Christmas tree. Gai himself was marveled at how full of life his rival was and started to shed tears of joy, even though he was on a mission some two hundred miles away from Konoha. Kakashi practically skipped up the stairs to his apartment, but instead of finding those presents under the Christmas tree, he found a note. Apparently Santa had run out of toys some odd houses ago.

_Dear __Kakashi_

_I know you're wondering why you're seeing this note here instead of me here ready to take you on a wild ride around the world, but I figure that was should do things properly and go on a date before we have sex. Don't think you won't get any, but you have to be patient and you have to wait for it. Anyway, I'm at a friend's house to get ready for our date so you should do the same as well and make sure that you dress nicely. I swear to god that if you wear your uniform to our first date, I'm going to beat the shit out of you. Now then, I'll leave the restaurant up to you and I trust that you'll impress me with something fancy. _

_Love, _

_Anko__Mitarashi_

Kakashi poured his eyes over the letter before taking it off the door and slipping it into his pocket as he walked down to whatever store he could find that would let him rent a tuxedo. Not knowing where to go, Kakashi thought he would hit up one of his friends for advice in dressing, but unfortunately, Genma was already off somewhere with some woman. _Story of his life._ He went back to his apartment to look through his phone book for some place that rented tuxedos and he was having some luck when the door bell rang. He opened the door to find a package laying on the ground with the smell of cigar smoke still lingering on the package and he found inside of the package, a black tuxedo with a bow tie and vest to match. He had the pants for the tuxedo already thanks to Genma buying them for him as a Christmas gift.

Wasting no time, Kakahsi took a shower to get out all the dirt that was in his hair and he came to his biggest decision. Should he wear the mask or not? Considering that the only person who had seen his face was the woman he loved, he decided to wear the mask so that no one would see so much of him besides Anko. After dressing himself, Kakashi started looking through the phone book for a fancy restaurant and found that someone had intentionally circled the name of a restaurant run by the Akumoji clan. _Okay, apparently subtlety is dead in his mind._ Kakashi grabbed his wallet and his keys as he walked out of his apartment only to find a receipt for a reserved table for two on his doorstep.

"That man is starting to creep me out," said Kakashi as a shiver ran down his spine.

* * *

The restaurant was a dazzling spectacle of Noh opera entertainment and fine dining, all surrounded by the grand design of the restaurant that modeled itself off of some imperial court with statues of Shisha and dragons made out of bronze. Even the support beams of the upstairs were adorned with bronze statues of dragons encircling up towards the upper floor, which gave a gander sight of the Noh opera. The walls were strummed with ink paintings and lanterns lit up the walls with their many colors.

Kakashi was only looking at the more dazzling work of natural art in the restaurant, Anko Mitarashi, who was dressed in a very elegant black dress that was strapless and did well to accent her chest. Her hair was styled into a more feminine style that made her look so gorgeous and cute when she gave her child like smile that would make Kakashi's heart beat faster. His eyes were captivated by the goddess sitting before him and even the opera couldn't catch his attention. They talked about their interests and what they should do about their relationship, including the decision for Anko to move in with him after a year or so of dating.

"This has been the best date I've ever been on," declared Anko as Kakashi led her out of the restaurant and to one of the carriages that was waiting for them. "Well I guess there is only one thing left for us to do."

"Yep, "said Kakashi, "But first there is something that I had set up."

"Oh and what is that," asked Anko as she looked seductively at Kakashi, She could hear something shooting up in the air as an explosion of color went off right beside her and she could see her name being formed by the dazzling colors in the sky. "You are the most romantic person I ever met."

* * *

As soon as they had gotten into the apartment she was practically ripping his mask off his face and mashed her lips into his in an explosion of passion that would set a room to blaze. His hands ran to her hair, pulling out the sticks that held up the violet strands of hair that he so longed to run his hand through. Tongues were tangled together, wrapping around so much that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. She tasted like that cup of lemonade waiting on the porch after a hot day of working and he tasted like that sweet carton of ice cream that she would keep up in her freezer to eat when she needed the taste of something really sweet to cheer her up. Neither of them remembered when or where they had started taking their clothes off, but it was assumed that it was the kitchen since that's where her shoe was. Then next was his tuxedo that was left on the couch next to his shoes and down the hall was his pants. It had mostly been him doing the stripping, but as soon as she got into his bedroom his hands immediately went to her zipper. He looked at her for the okay before he pulled the zipper down and roamed his eyes all over her perfect body that was for his eyes only. She wore lacy red panties that were so gorgeous that he was gentle as slid them down her legs, not wanting to rip them or in any way damage them. Then she placed her hands on his boxers as she tugged them down to relieve the throbbing arousal that had been building up in Kakashi as soon as he got her in the apartment.

"Are you sure you want to do this Anko," asked Kakashi as he took off his headband to reveal his other eye, the constant reminder to keep his friends from dying.

"I want you, Kakashi, now please give me your love," replied Anko as she kissed him again. Her hands roamed all over his bare chest, feeling his finely sculpted muscles as his kisses trailed down her neck and under chin, his lips caressing her neck with such skill that she moaned softly.

The next place his lips went to earlobe, biting it as his hands went to her chest, massaging the mounds to bring her onto a wave pleasure that caused her to moan and lick his earlobe. Those hands worked their magic on her body, making feel so good that it was bringing her to an orgasm while his tongue on the back of her neck was helping the push. The feeling for release was welling up inside of her, but he wouldn't let her go just yet and he stopped his work on her body to kiss her again, exploring the mysteries of her mouth. From the grip she had on him he could tell where she wanted him to be and they fell on the bed kissing and groping each other as Kakashi got into position. The look of her on her back waiting for him to set her off was just too much for Kakashi, but he wanted to take it slow and controlled himself as he rubbed his erection against her vagina before she wrapped her legs around his hips to push him in. Her first time had been taken by her bastard of a sensei and she had been intimate with a guy maybe one other time, but Kakashi was far greater endowed then either man before him. Her wall felt a stretch that they had not felt for some time and it hurt at first, but as soon as Kakashi licked the tears away, Anko knew that she was about to feel the best she'd ever felt. His thrusts were done at a slow and gentle pace that was pleasurable at first, but it only drove Anko mad as he slowly moved inside of her and she soon found herself bucking into him. That night was the first time she ever begged.

"Please Kakashi-kun, faster….harder," begged Anko and Kakashi could not deny her cries so he gave her what she wanted.

He moved faster and stronger than before with impressive stamina that seemed to be something a kin to a wild animal as he was thrusting into her. Her scent was intoxicating and Kakashi felt the basic need of hunger to give her what she wanted as he moved faster. Her moans were a symphony that drove him even more to make love to the woman he loved. Everything else seemed secondary as he kept up with his pace as he started kissing her all over her neck and breasts, her taste making him only hungrier and Kakashi was like a dog in heat. She loved it all, the feeling of him sheathed completely inside of her and his tongue rolling around in her mouth as his hands ran through her hair and over her body. Anko tangled her hands into his hair while she bucked into him, meeting each of his thrusts with her own until she could feel it, her climax, approaching with each thrust and she screamed when she felt it. The rush of pleasure was just too must for her as she came on Kakashi's manhood. The feeling of her walls tightening on her and the cute face she made cause him to come as well.

"I love you, Anko-chan," said Kakashi as he kissed her on the lips with the face would always be for her eyes only.

"I love you to, Kakashi-kun," said Anko as she returned his kiss and gave him her most feminine smile, the one that any man could see, but only he saw, looking past the ANBU specialist and seeing her, Anko Mitarashi.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Shenlong. This is a birthday fanfic for both Anko and myself.

* * *

The ninja ran across the street at top speed to the other side of the bustling street so as not to be seen by anyone, even though his entire actions had probably aroused more suspicion than if he had just walked across the street. His entire manner of walking was one of stealth as he moved quietly into the shop that he had ran into to meet the person who he was supposed to meet up with. When he felt there was no reason to keep up with his suspicious act, the man stood up straight and flexed his back muscles. A hand brushed against the back of his neck as he felt the familiar hands of an old flame, the one he was supposed to meet today and the one who would be helping him with his plans, even if they were in a planning stage. His eyes met her two different eyes, one green and one red, as the fan seemed to blow her white hair towards him, a Kodak moment.

"You never call much, Inu-chan," teased Ayumi as she crossed her arms in mock annoyance. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about what we had or could have had."

"Who could forget when you bring it up constantly," replied Kakashi wittily. "Thanks for coming Ayumi, I really needed some help with planning her birthday party and I knew you were a friend of hers so I thought I would ask you."

"Anything for two good friends," replied Ayumi with a wave and then she signaled for Yuki to step out as well. "I've also been asked to plan Shenlong's surprise party as well so we can try and get them both at the same time."

Something inside of his stomach turned cold as soon as the words left her mouth and Kakashi knew he would be having a hell of a time coming up with a way to pull the wall over Shenlong's eyes. The man was paranoid to begin with, had his own brands of informants out, and the only thing going for them was that he was out on a mission right now so he wouldn't be able to get to his informants yet. Kakashi's eyes looked around the store to see the many jade figurines that were placed on glass shelves, each depicting one of the heroes of Chinese literature that Shenlong had in his library. The lighting was very low, meaning that the owner had intentionally set the lights down low so people would think it's closed. Somehow he knew that Ayumi must be a friend of the owner or did some special negotiating with the owner for this set up.

"You do know that it's going to be difficult to surprise the guy," asked Kakashi as he looked at her.

"This is a challenge I can't pass up," replied Ayumi as she set her hand on the wooden counter that had many decorations and Chinese lanterns on there. "Two years ago that bastard personally commented on my skill of stealth and ambush tactics, calling them mediocre. I'm going to show Shenlong-teme how mediocre my skill is."

"This sounds like a very bad idea to me," said Kakashi as he put his hand to his forehead. "Regardless, I will help you to trick him if you help me with planning Anko's birthday party."

"Deal," said the kuinochi as she held her hand out.

* * *

The first step to Kakashi's plan was to buy the sake that would be at the party without Anko becoming alarmed since they planned to buy a case of it. The trick was getting Tsunade to buy the case, which wasn't that tricky since she jumped at the idea of tricking both Anko and Shenlong, the latter having pissed off everyone in Konoha some point in his life. For Tsunade it was when he once beat her at strip poker, his only victory at poker, and he still had pictures of hi victory. Next was deciding the location for the birthday party, which had to be rented and some place that wouldn't be very noticeable to the common people, so Kakashi chose one of the many unknown part houses that were set up in Konoha. The place itself was strewn with many high class decorations and statues that were of dragons and other spirits. Naruto helped out with the entertainment by choosing the music group and having the members of a band that Shenlong had been a part of come to the party.

"Now all we need is the catering and the manner in which we get them here," announced Kakashi to his fellow conspirators as he observed the party room.

"I already took care of the catering a month ago," said Yuki as she beamed at the two. "I found out a few of my friends had set up a restaurant here and I told them about the party and they agreed to do the cooking for it."

"Good job, now we just have to get them here," said Ayumi as she patted the suna kuinochi on the back. "As for getting them, all we have to do is to make the both of them so angry that they chase after us and to do that I have brought in an expert for this matter."

The white haired Kuinochi opened the door and Shenlong's protégé came bursting out of the door for her dramatic entrance, a habit she had adopted from her sensei. It was no surprise that Neko would be an expert on this, but she was his apprentice and she could have been sent in by him to spy on then. The thought wasn't out of the question since he had done this type of thing before, but then again he never liked using the same method twice. Kakashi looked at the young kuinochi and then at the Ayumi.

"I guess she can help us, but what about Anko," asked Kakashi as he looked at Ayumi. "I can't ask her to get on Anko's bad side knowing that she has no qualms with killing her."

"Oh no, I'll leave that to Shenlong himself since he's a prankster by nature," said Ayumi as she picked up a note. "I decided to play a prank on my friend and make it seem like Shenlong did it. Neko will act like she's leading Shenlong to a trap while we have Anko come at a specified time. Killing two birds with the same stone."

"As long as no one gets hurt it's fine with me," said Kakashi as he walked off.

* * *

Shenlong walked down the street while singing Hey Jude and ignoring the weird glances that he was getting from the people who passed by and he pulled out his keys as he came to his door. He opened the door, walking into the room that was bathed with fluorescent light as he realized that Yuki must have been in his study and left the light on. His steps toward his study were cautious and as he got to the door he saw that one of his books was stuck to a desk with sticky glue. He could smell the glue from the book's direction and he could smell Neko running out of the door.

"Neko," said Shenlong dangerously, the anger rising in his voice as he ran for his protégé. "I am going to punish you in the most embarrassing way."

Neko was bounding at the door with her sensei right behind her and gaining, thus showing the biggest flaw in the plan, at least the one concerning Shenlong. The plan had assumed that Neko could run faster than her sensei, but in truth, her sensei was the fastest jonin in suna and could go easily catch his student. Anko revealed the other flaw in the plan, which the plan assumed that she wouldn't run into him as she was going to the meet up point, but she did run into. In fact, as soon as she saw him she started running towards him. Shenlong could sense that she was coming towards him, but she was angry and he tried to stay away from her when she angry. Shenlong blocked each punch that she was throwing while going after his student who was laughing as she ran from the two.

"How dare you replace all my sugar with salt," shouted Anko as she lashed out at the confused hunter ninja.

"I just got back from my mission, how could I have done all of that," asked Shenlong as he dodged each attack.

"There is only one person I know who is able to pick my lock and now you owe me a new lock as well," replied Anko as she took out a kunai and started slicing at him with it. This forced Shenlong to use his crows to disappear from the battlefield. "I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

The way back to the party house was full of treacherous shady alleys that her sensei could jump out of at any minute, ready to give her the worst punishment of her life, so Neo was very cautious. The cats in the alleyway gave a hungry meow as Neko walked by, but she didn't have anything on her and she did not want to be caught by her sensei. The only thing that mattered now was getting all the way to the party house before Shenlong found her. There she would be safe in the hands of Yuki, her sensei's keeper as she was called. Only one more street to go down and Neko was home free. She jumped for joy as the party house came into her line of sight, but to her shock, she found that her feet didn't touch the ground and she knew why.

"Did you even think that you could get away from me," asked Shenlong as he held Neko by the collar, his face looking extremely dangerous. "Now then, I guess it's time for your punishment."

Neko gulped in horror as she stared at her sensei, who was a bit of a sadist in his methods of punishment towards her and right now he was pissed off. Before Shenlong could do anything, however, he felt Anko's foot on his back as he was pushed forward by the kuinochi's kick. As soon he had come out of his tumble he turned around with a kunai in his hand, ready to fight if need be, and assumed a crouching stance. Anko came in at a low angle as he leapt at her, but both missed their target and had to reposition themselves for the next lunge. Shenlong came in first with quick jabs from his kunai, but they were all blocked by Anko's kunai while the snakes in her sleeves wrapped around his hand and threw him towards the door of the nearest building, which turned out to be the party place. The sudden emergence of Shenlong led to confusion on the parts of Kakashi, Yuki, and Ayumi, but each one decided to wait till Anko showed up. As if on cue Anko came bursting through the door to attack Shenlong who used a sand jutsu to blow her back and blew of the process, revealing the fishnet shirt that didn't cover much of her body.

"Surprise," shouted the people who were hiding before as they jumped out with party hats on and threw out confetti. Anko shrieked as she grabbed her coat and covered herself up real quick.

"Happy birthday, Anko-chan," said Kakashi as he hugged openly in front of everybody.

"Happy birthday, Shenlong-kun," said Yuki as well while she hugged the hunter ninja.

"Wait so you tricked us into chasing after each other, "asked Anko as she looked at Kakashi.

"Well it was a whole lot different than what we planned since we planned for Neko to lead him here without all of the fighting," replied Kakashi right before she grabbed him by his collar.

"Baka, we could have killed each other," shouted Anko in his ear. "I hope my birthday present is the best damn present I ever got for your shake."

"Yes, Anko-chan," said Kakashi in fear of being gutted by his girlfriend.

"Now then I guess it's time for me to polish off my guitar," declared Shenlong as he took out a guitar from virtually nowhere and walked up to join his band mates. "Ladies and gentlemen this is Hey Jude."

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Sing a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, __then__ you can start, to make things better. Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The moment you let her into your skin, then you begin, to make things better." _

"He's real good," said Kakashi as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah but if he even tries to do Ozzy Osbourne I'm going to rip his vocal cords out," laughed Anko, but few others could tell if she was serious or not.

Tsunade spent the party kicking back bottles of sake while playing poker in the back of the room and surprisingly her luck seemed to be holding up for her as she was only a thousand ryo in debt. Shizune was trying to persuade the Hokage to leave the game, but Tsunade claimed that she would be losing face in front of her opponents, the Kasekage and the silent Ibiki, both of whom had legendary poker faces that were said to never change, even if they were having their funny bone removed without an anesthetic. Most of the people were either socializing or listening to the live entertainment. Anko had picked up some of the food that was on the display table, a few sweet things, but also some of the barbeque that was on the platter. She took a seat next to Kakashi who was back to reading one of his Ich Icha books while discussing it with kuinochi from ANBU that he had met once in book store and discovered that Lira, the kuinochi, was into Icha Icha books.

"Here try some of the sushi," said Anko as she nearly shoved a piece of otori in his mouth, causing him to choke.

"You're a little too forceful," coughed Kakashi as he swallowed down the delicacy.

When the presents rolled around there were two piles, one for Shenlong and the other for Anko, but somehow the tags telling who the gift was for was for had fallen off so it was hard to tell whose pile as whose. It was only made more difficult by the fact that Shenlong's taste and Anko's taste were almost similar except for other details that were often over looked or they had given up some time ago. Luckily, Anko loved tea ceremonies, a thing that Shenlong had only attributed to having a knowledge of since it was more for those who had to entertain important people and Shenlong was to humble to invite someone that important to his house. The tea set that Kurenai had bought for her friend was made from fine porcelain that had depictions of nature that were done in different colors.

"Thank you," said Anko as she nearly strangled her friend in joy. She had received many more gifts like that and one spectacular gift that was from Shenlong, a tea set that was made by one of the greatest designers of tea sets. "Oh you shouldn't have Shenlong."

"It was something that was picking up dust in my attic," replied Shenlong as he casually waved her away. "Don't take more than face value in it."

"Now then I guess we should be going now," said Kakashi as he pulled Anko towards him and then whispered into her ear, "I haven't shown you my gift yet."

**

* * *

This part right here is obviously a lemon so anyone who doesn't like graphic acts of sex on a toned down sense then the chapter ends here for you.**

They were kissing as he was fumbling in his pocket for the keys and were still wrestling around with their tongues as they walked into the flat. She pushed him into the wall as she kissed him deeply, passionately and then moved her kisses to a certain spot that was under his chin making his knees go weak. He took her ear lobe with his teeth, running the part that was in his mouth all over with his tongue while his hands massaged her gentle breasts, giving them a squeeze before he started to play with her nipples. She moaned as he continued to assault both the inner caverns of her mouth and the soft flesh of her chest. It was all just too much for and she could feel herself reaching the peak of the pleasure, her climax was slowly approaching.

"Kakashi-kun," she moaned, only getting Kakashi harder as she purred her like a cat.

Then he removed his tongue from her mouth, much to her displeasure because he stopped all activity on her altogether, but she soon felt the reason why as his tongue licked on the outsides of her golden gate. She purred as she felt the attention that was now being focused on her most private spot and then she screamed out in pleasure as he slipped his tongue inside of her sensual cave. It didn't take Kakashi long to have her losing control of herself since he was quite versed in the ways of eating a woman out, having done that to tons of other women, all of whom he would never mention to Anko in fear of her jealous rage. His tongue snaked its way inside of her and she was cooing her pleasure as he continued his ministrations and she could already feel her impending release slowly approaching. Kakashi could sense this to so he slipped his tongue and began licking the surface of her vagina.

"Don't….tease…..please," begged Anko as she felt the tension building up in her.

"As you wish," replied Kakashi and then he darted his tongue into her, shooting a small amount of chakra into it to add to the wave of pleasure that Anko was riding on.

She screamed his name as she hit her peak of pleasure, shooting off her bitter sweet fluids into his mouth and she fell back onto the bed, tired and satisfied with her experience. That was when she saw the bulge in his pants and she felt like thanking him for the birthday present by returning the favor. Her hands immediately went to his pants as they slipped inside of them and grasped his harden erection. (I find that by not using very explicit language like dick, I can make it less graphic.) Kakashi let out a gasp of pleasure that sounded like a small puppy's bark, causing Anko to giggle a bit at how cute his words were. She slowly pumped his sexual drive that was so warm and hard in her hand. Anko marveled at the sheer size of it and she knew that his technique was what gave him the title of "Sexual God" among the women of every major ninja village. She could hear his moaning as he she let her fingers do to his cock what his fingers had done to her breast and Kakashi was losing control himself, she was just too skilled. Then he felt her fingers remove themselves from their job and before he could complain, they were replaced by wet warmth that felt so good that it had Kakashi bucking the minute it was on him. He looked down to see Anko bobbing her head over his pelvis and the sight almost made him climax right then and there. Her tongue rolled over him as she looked into his eyes, grinning at the look on his face, a look of mixed shock and pleasure, as she continued her work. She stopped before he could come and then started to overpower him as she straddled his waste, rubbing her now wet vagina against his still hardened manhood. Without even word, she pushed her hips down onto his length, moaning as he slipped inside of her, and then she started rocking into him at her own pace.

Knowing that he hadn't been released yet, Anko decided to tease Kakashi to see how much he could take before he fought back and then take her the way she wanted to be taken. It didn't take long for the animalistic desires of Kakashi to take over and soon he was the one on top, pounding her into the mattress as she moaned loudly, so much that the person downstairs started poking the ceiling with a broomstick to tell them to be quiet. Anko had gotten him like this before, but now he seemed to grow in drive and, if she wasn't mistaken, length, as he pounded into harder and harder. All of the pleasure that she was feeling was powered by his need for her, the undying flame in his heart that assured her that he would always love her. They had both made a promise, to stay by each other's side when everything else was gone.

"KAKASHI," screamed Anko as she came and he soon followed.

* * *

The next chapter may take a while since I'm trying to come up with ideas. Also Today is my birthday and it is also Anko's birthday. 


	13. Chapter 13 Shenlong's Last Stand

Chapter 13: Shenlong's Last Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto and the only character I own now is on his way out. I do apologize if this does seem to focus on Shenlong I just wanted to give him an appropriate send off.

* * *

The three jonin sat there in front of the hokage with their heads held as they couldn't look up knowing that they had been powerless to stop the events that had occurred and were unable to comfort the woman who was crying in the room next to the Hokage's office. Tsunade, the Godaime, took a sip of tea, a signal that she was very serious about what had happened and what will happen, as she looked from either jonin and then focused her eyes on the one with her face covered in blood. Outside were the dark remnants of a perfect sunny day turned into a day of rain much like the day had started out good for the jonin and turned into what it was now. Kakashi looked at Anko, who looked right back on him and then turned her eyes to Neko, who was sitting in between the two with tears coming from her eyes.

"Okay then," said Tsunade with a sigh of lament as she put down her tea and then formed an expression of business, "I know some of the events that lead to the unfortunate circumstances that we are facing now, but right now I need to know the full account of the resulting event so I can tell the Kasekage how he met his end. You don't need to start with Neko's kidnapping, I informed him about it and then sent you two after him to help him, but I want you to start from the point where you and Anko reached him. This is for the record so please be as accurate as possible and feel free to make him sound more valiant than he was if needed, but I need someone to tell me about Shenlong's death."

"Make him seem more valiant," repeated Kakashi, but it sounded more like a question. "It would take a long time before someone was able to make him sound more valiant than he already was, you might have to rewrite his history if you want to make him seem more valiant, but that would only insult his memory. He never liked egotists who bullshitted their lives in their memoirs and we shouldn't be doing it for him now."

"So which one of us should tell it," asked Anko as she finally looked at the Hokage.

"It doesn't really matter, I think I could start and you could pick up there," declared Tsunade as she cleared her throat. "It first started when Neko became Shenlong's protégé, from the moment he made that decision he had signed his own death warrant so nothing of his death is anyone's fault, but his own. It was that act, the fact that he made Neko a valuable asset by giving her some of his powers that are so coveted among all villages that put that large bounty on his head for every bounty hunter that wanted it. Over time he killed every Mist assassin that was sent after him, causing a lot of tension between himself and the Mist, but it only escalated when the new Mizukage took over. The Mizukage, being bolder than the one before, invaded our territory to kidnap Neko and take her back to the Mist, but his actions did not go unnoticed. I personally informed Shenlong and ordered you two to go after him and give him any support that he needed. Now I need you two to fill in the blanks."

"I'll fill those in," declared Kakashi as he cleared his throat.

**

* * *

FLASHBACK BEGINS**

Kakashi was standing next to the woman he loved and fighting off a horde of enemies that were just swarming around them, such that Kakashi felt like the Mizukage brought the entire Mist village with him. Anko stabbed one ninja in the neck with a senbon and then cut another's throat with a kunai, Kakshi knew she was only getting worked up, but not as worked up as the pissed off, unhinged, wolf transforming Shenlong. The suna hunter ninja was killing all in his path with ease as he tore through the ranks to find the one person who fully mattered, not the Mizukage, but his student, Neko. He ran around like death, stabbing every ninja he came in contact with and then ripping them open, pure driving his soul to slaughter every last one of them while he ignored every single kunai that was thrown at him. His back filled with more wounds than a masochist in a glass factory, but still he just kept on going until he came to where the Mizukage was and the two men just stared at each other while circling around like two predators about to fight over prey. Anyone could see that both men hated the other with every fiber of their being, but they both had the deepest feelings of respect for each other that only a professional could have.

"You won't be getting out of this one alive, Shenlong," said the Mizukage as he took out his large sword and brought it down towards Shenlong, who jumped to the side and then lunged at the Mizukage.

The two started fighting with the most brutal tactics that killed all around them, cutting down the unfortunate souls that were too close, save for Neko, whom Shenlong always saved from the wild cut that could end her life. The Mizukage then used a water dragon jutsu to flood out the area and hopefully knock Shenlong off his feet, but Shenlong was able to use a water ball jutsu to steady himself and leapt out of the water with his thrust punch. The Mizukage's armor was strong enough to withstand this punch, but it left a ringing in the Mizukage's armor that made him vomit while Shenlong threw him across the clearing a great amount of brute strength. (Shenlong's theme song by the way is Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.) The Mizukage used this chance to stick a kunai between Shenlong's ribs, greatly wounding Shenlong, who had already lost a significant amount of blood. He dropped to his knees as he finally felt his wounds catching up to him and his mortality with it. Before he knew it, the Mizukage was throwing him into a tree and all he could do was fight to stay conscious as he suffered beating after beating, but it was getting increasingly obvious which jutsu he would have to use. Even if it would kill him, he had to make sure that Neko would be safe for good and no one would go after her when he was finished with the Mizukage, this he was sure of as the blood rushed back into his body.

The Mizukage noticed this and decided to end this by thrusting his blade into Shenlong stomach, slipping right past his spine, but Shenlong didn't seem to feel it or even register the amount of blood that was gushing out of his body. Shenlong took a step towards the Mizukage, showing the shocked leader the silver dot growing around the red ring in his eyes and the Mizukage could see the wolf form that Shenlong took growing out of his arm. There had been so many names for it until their seemed to be a general agreement on one name, Baskerville. Now the Mizukage was looking at the very same hellhound that had killed so many of his men and for the first time in his life, he was so close to shitting himself right then and there. The look in Shenlong's eye told the Mizukage that the time to beg had long since passed, but it didn't stop the Mizukage from screaming as the hellhound ate his body, starting with his legs and working its way up. This was the most unnerving thing to Neko that her sensei did, not because of the act itself, but because of the look in her sensei's eyes as he did this.

"As a ninja you were a little piece of shit," said Shenlong, a smirk on his face as Baskerville seemed to push away from his body. "Now you're just dog shit."

Everything was quiet except for the sounds of bones breaking and flesh parting, a gruesome sound to those not used to it, but everyone there was accustomed to this sound. Neko was wondering where the sound as coming from until her eyes noticed a growing puddle of blood at her sensei's feet and as soon as she shouted his name, Baskerville broke free of its attachment to Shenlong and an off into the forest. His student, his two good friends, they all rushed to his side to see if he was okay, but they all could feel it in their hearts and their souls. Shenlong was dying this time and he wouldn't be putting himself back together again like all the other times. Shenlong himself seemed satisfied with the way things were and proceeded to take the cigar that was in his pocket and lit it up, the last smoke he would ever have.

"Shenlong-sensei," cried Neko as she hugged her dying teacher, a man who had cut through her blood splattered childhood when he took her in and made her something more than an orphan.

"We both knew this day would come, Neko," said Shenlong as he smiled at her. "My arms have already lost their strength before I die I want to give you all my power, but to do so you must take the blood again."

"What do I have to do, Shenlong-sensei," asked Neko as she looked at her adoptive father.

"Transform into your wolf form and kill me," replied Shenlong as he looked at her. "Please grant a dying wolf one last request."

After what seemed like an eternity she replied with tears streaming down her face, "Yes, Shenlong-sensei."

**Flashback ENDS**

* * *

"And what about Baskerville," asked Tsunade as she handed Neko as cloth to wipe the blood from her mouth.

"I don't know," replied Kakashi as he looked out at the forest. "Maybe Baskerville will always be in that forest, living on after everyone else has died, the lone survivor, wondering when it to will meet its fate."

"May it have a great fate to," said Anko as she stood next to another lone survivor, the only hope for her Baskervile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Old Friend

Disclaimer: None of the characters are owned except for Baskerville and Renji.

* * *

He sat there staring at the rain coming down outside, watching every individual drop splashing against the surface of the earth, and he felt some sense of lament that he would have to witness such a day. Another day where he would have to bury a friend of his, but all Kakashi could do was live and hope that the woman he loved at died when he died. He didn't know if he could take losing another dear person. Shenlong, the dearly departed, had been at first just an ally because he was unreadable and that made him as unpredictable as Naruto, but over time, he formed a bond with the suna jonin, much like the one he had with Asuma. There had been many situations where Shenlong had helped Kakashi with many things from missions, like the time where he took out the captain of the guard to throw the security of a kingdom into chaos so Kakashi had a clear opening to walk in and kill the king, and matters of the heart. Particularly, the help Shenlong had given him on his first date by making all the necessary arrangements for the date, going too far in Kakashi's opinion as he remembered how much the perfect timing had sent chills down his spine the day he saw it.

"Well I'm ready," said Anko as she came out of the bedroom in funeral clothes and the same look of sadness that Kakashi had and probably most of Konoha since Shenlong had made a point of getting a reputation. "I guess we should send him off then."

"Yeah, it would be wrong for us not to see our friend, one last time," said Kakashi as he walked out of his apartment, holding the door open for Anko, just as Shenlong had instructed him to do. "These days may come again, but we can only strive to make sure that they never happen again."

Anko had also known Shenlong by his introduction during a mission and at the first sight of him, she felt like she had seen him somewhere and later he revealed himself to be one of Orochimaru's experiments. While he never bore a curse mark like her, he had to deal with the curse of his blood to slowly eat away at his sanity and he sometimes had bouts of split personality disorder, where he would talk to himself using two voices. Needless to say, Anko was a bit wary of him since she didn't trust anyone who was more fucked up in the head than her (she isn't that insane in my opinion) and tried not to get any missions with him after seeing his handiwork in the first mission. The sight of partially eaten bodies made her sick, no matter how long she had spent time with a person as depraved as Orochimaru. She only eventually associated with him due to his friendship with her good friend and later lover, Kakashi. Never in her life did she think that she would be mourning his death at his funeral, but life was never a straight path for Anko Mitarashi.

* * *

"Well, Shenlong is finally out of the way, so we can start with our plans to nab the Kazekage," said the large figure carrying a large object over his shoulder.

"The Kazekage is no longer just a one tailed threat and has long since been taken off our target list," replied the other dark figure who was shorter than the other figure, but was just as ominous. "Our only target is the nine tailed fox and you must remember that we are only here for that, not to start unnecessary fights, Kisame."

"You know we'll have to tangle with Kakashi again, right Itachi," said Kisame as he lifted up his hat to reveal his face while his hand clutched his sword. "Plus, we might have trouble from the Kazekage as well."

"And Jiraiya, but right now our primary focus will be on capturing Naruto as discreetly as possible," declared Itachi as he looked over the village with his cold eyes that were as warm as a tombstone. "Besides, the one named Neko is the student of Shenlong and something tells me she is not one to be trifled with, especially since the whole wolf clan must be backing her."

"We could exterminate them easily, just as we could take every shinobi in this village."

"Number one, we couldn't kill Shenlong who wasn't even a pure wolf, just something made by cultivating the genes of the leader and mixing them with his human genes. I doubt that killing every last wolf would be that easily since you have your limits and these wolves are the cleverest animals in the world. Also, I don't know how strong Kakashi is right now. He had gained a considerable amount of power last time and would probably be stronger since his contact with Shenlong so as for taking out the village I highly doubt we could take it out easily. Don't be too sure of yourself, Kisame."

"Shenlong didn't fight us, he fought others and they weren't as strong as us," retorted Kisame as he tried to defend his pride, but he could see that his logic wasn't even reaching Itachi. "That man was no stronger than Kakashi, maybe even weaker, and even you once said that you could take him down yourself if you wanted to."

"I never said it would be easy though," replied Itachi with a bit of annoyance as he held his hand out to receive the messenger crow that brought him any dispatches from Pein. Itachi looked over the dispatches, his expression and reaction to the orders were still as easy to read as trying to break metal with a caterpillar. "I guess you get your wish. We are to first exterminate any threats before going for the boy, including Kakashi and Shenlong's protégé, Neko."

"Fortune favors those who have the drive for it, my good friend," exclaimed Kisame as he made his way down towards the village followed by his brooding partner. Little did he know that another figure was materializing from the shadows.

"Beware, my prey, for fortune also hates the prideful and arrogant," said the figure as it continued stalking the two, leaving its claw marks in the mud.

* * *

Kakashi yawned as he woke up from his sleep and leaned over to kiss the woman in bed next to him, who was also sleeping, but woke up as soon as his lips touched her skin. He took a minute to look at her, his eyes absorbing in every detail about his obsession and he could see that her eyes were open a bit and doing the same to him. It was how morning sex always started, first a bit of voyeurism and then they would let the ideas flow into their minds as they looked each other in the eye. Then Kakashi would reach down and caress her cheek so that she would sit up and kiss him passionately on the lips. But this day was different, for as soon as she went to kiss him, there was a knock on the door and Kakashi, being the most dressed, walked up to answer the door after putting on his mask. At the door was a very enthusiastic Naruto who was grinning at his former sensei, despite the death glares that were being shot as his direction.

"Hey Kakashi, do you have time to play a bit in the training grounds," asked Naruto as he looked at his sensei with big, puppy dog eyes.

"No," said Kakashi as he slammed the door in Naruto's face and started to walk back to the bedroom, but he found that Anko was already dressed and was getting ready to go out and meet Kurenai for a little shopping.

Kakashi sighed and walked into his private room to start writing one of the novels that he had started writing after receiving encouragement at a seminar held by his favorite author Jiraiya. The story he was doing was a tribute to his dearly departed friend, Shenlong, as a thank you for all the times Shenlong had helped him with the story ideas and even made Kakashi a character in his stories. It was around 8: 00 P.M. and Kakashi knew that he had to get on track with his novel, facing some difficulties balancing his career as an author with his career as one fo the elite of ANBU, which required him to be ready for a mission to pop up at any time. Today was his day off from ANBU and though he had originally wanted to spend it in bed with his girlfriend, Kakashi figured he should get some typing done or else his publisher might bitch again, a thing that always got on his nerves. After deciding that he wanted to take a shower, Kakashi let his mind wander to pick out some of the characteristics of Shenlong and he knew the first one was that he had the largest ego in Suna, but it was warranted. Another thing was that Shenlong did have a grim sense of humor and derived pleasure from insulting others and being sarcastic, much to the displeasure of others, but he was able to make up for all of those faults with his great will to help his friends, a habit that had gotten him killed.

"Well I guess he did have a lot of faults, all of which were obvious when he was alive," said kakashi a loud to himself as he pondered about the character of Shenlong. "I really have to get that new chapter done today, even if I have to focus mainly on this side character instead of a main character."

Kakashi then got out of the shower and dressed in a casual black sweat pants and a long sleeve black shirt. After sitting down at the computer, kakashi started to let his fingers move over the keyboard, punching each individual key with the same quickness at which he ate, but he would have to slow down so as not to cause permanent damage to the computer. Kakashi was able to get done with his chapter and three other chapters just before lunch time and he felt like he should go out and walk or train. Even though he had gone through Shenlong's survival training a few times, Kakashi always doubted his talents as compared to those of Itachi, who was more of his rival then Gai. He quickly put on black jeans so that he had some pockets to carry his wallet in case he wanted to buy something and he found that someone had tied something to his door. It looked like a wreath and he realized that Halloween had passed two days ago and that as soon as Halloween passed, everyone got into the Christmas spirit. A smirk grew on Kakashi's face as he remembered his own Halloween treat that he got and the memories were only going to give him a good idea for his story, so long as Anko never knew that he wrote the details of that night down and published them.

* * *

Author's note: I know you want the flashback for what happened on Halloween and you will, but that wil be next chapter. Hahaha. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I Damn Well Know Halloween is Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters other than Shenlong and Baskerville, but only one of them is being used. Also, yes I know its five days past fucking Halloween I just had a lot of other fan fics. By the way, the flashback contains a lemon so if you read it, you can consider yourself warned.

**

* * *

FLASHBACK BEGINS**

Kakashi yawned as he got up, not knowing what day it was, turned over to kiss the woman lying right next to him, but to his surprise, she wasn't there, an empty space left in the place where she use to be. Sighing to himself, Kakashi got up and walked over to the bathroom so he could take a shower, hoping that she was waiting there to give him a shower or help him with his shower. Instead there was a fake zombie in the shower, which scared the shit out of Kakashi because he thought it was Anko in the shower and he picked a note off of the zombie that wished him a happy Halloween. _Of fuck this is the day when I'm supposed to take __Anko__ out to a party_, thought Kakashi as he was forced awake and he started running to his closet to find something to wear or use as a costume. In his mind, he was going down a list of people to ask for help with a costume, but he found that many of the people in the book were probably busy with a mission or getting their own costume ready. Shenlong and Yuki were at a Halloween party in Suna so that life line was gone, but he did have another good friend who was good at making costumes.

"Hey Lira, I was wondering if you could help me find a costume that I could wear for the Halloween party," said Kakashi on the phone as he silently prayed inside that she could help him.

"Actually I do have an idea for a costume that a friend of mine made for one of my boyfriends a long time ago," said Lira over the phone while he could hear the scribbling on paper, most likely one of her writings since she was a superb author herself. "I know that you've often said that you could compare yourself to Albert Wesker from Resident Evil and it just so happens that my friend made a costume just like that." (That was my Halloween costume and it will be my profile picture if you want to check it out a long with my photobucket album also on my profile.)

"Great I'll be down there soon to pick it up," said Kakashi right before he slammed the phone back on its cradle and rushed for the shower. Five minutes later he was out the door and at Lira's apartment.

"When you said soon I didn't think you meant that you were going to be here in a ten minutes," exclaimed Lira as she looked at the hastily dressed Kakashi and the fact that his hair was wet and slicked back by the drying towel.

"Yeah I know, can I come in before someone sees me," asked Kakashi as he looked around to make sure that no one was watching him. "I would also like to use a comb if you have one."

"Come on in," said Lira as she moved out of the way of Kakashi as he ran to the bathroom to get his hair properly combed and then he smoothed out his clothes so that they weren't as wrinkled.

"Thanks Lira, now do you have the Albert Wesker costume that you talked about," asked Kakashi as he walked back into her living room, which had shelves of Icha Icha books, much like Kakashi's own study. "It would mean a lot to me if you could lend me that for tonight so that Anko doesn't get mad and kills me."

"Yes I have the costume in one of the closets with all the costumes I borrowed from him," said Lira as she opened the door to reveal a closet filled with different cosplay costumes and most of them were for characters who dressed in black. Most notably was the RE section, which had some of the most exquisite costumes and it seemed like the person was very good at sowing or making clothes. The Albert Wesker costume section was a dead give away to that had made those costumes because the person had made costumes for every outfit that Albert Wesker had ever worn and he only knew someone who had that much fascination with Albert wesker.

"These were all made by Shenlong weren't they," asked Kakashi as he picked up a pair of sunglasses that was lying on a pedestal. "He's the only person I know who goes all out for these types of costumes and then makes so many Albert Wesker costumes."

"Yeah, he does this as a favor for me since I was the person who inspired him to write the novels for his most recent pairing," said Lira as she picked up the label for another costume that she had lent a certain purple haired Kuinochi. "Anyway, you can put it on here or there, but I need to get my own RE costume made so if you'll excuse me, see you at the party."

* * *

Anko had been given a long red dress that came down in slits at the side, but she could move it without showing off her black panties, she put down a note to thank Lira later for the dress as Kakashi kissed her neck. By some twist of fate, most likely twisted by Lira and Shenlong, she was dressed like Ada Wong and Kakahsi was dressed up like Albert Wesker. As soon as he took one look at her, his breath was taken away and he could only think of how much he wanted her at that moment. Though the honey moon stage had long since passed in the relationship part, they could still make each other hotter than a burning log cabin. He was able to do ball room dancing and other forms of break dance, but he didn't know what to when someone put on heavy metal rock music like Dragula by Rob Zombie. Luckily for him, it was meant to be a bump and grind song so he could easily dance to it, but it was also an unlucky thing for him because he didn't know how to handle her being so close that they were almost dry humping each other. When the party was finally done at midnight and all the haunts had gone back to their own homes, Anko and Kakashi were dashing for their apartment.

"My god, who gave you that sexy outfit, Anko," said Kakashi as he started to kiss her up and down her neck, causing her to moan at the sensual touches of his lips.

He found the right zipper to take her dress off, but surprisingly she took his hand off of her zipper and placed it right onto her mounds. He instantly began to massage them through the cloth that covered them up, using a bit of chakra since he had to get through her bra or at least he though she was wearing a bra, but she wasn't as she demonstrated by sliding the straps off her shoulder and let down the chest part to show her ample breasts that Kakashi had started get back on. He own hands were doing exploring of their own as they went over his bare chest, slipping through the material and then she started undressing him. In no time at all, Kakashi was just standing in his boxers, his erection sticking out as he started to let his left hand go down her stomach a his right hand was still on her breasts, massaging each one and then he licked the tips of them. Anko moaned as she felt his left hand brushing against her soaking wet panties, paying attention to her clitoris as he started to rub her even harder and she screamed in pleasure as he started pushing his finger into her through the cloth. Kakashi had become quite adept at knowing which buttons to press and at which time to give her the best experience. Her own moans were of course making him only harder and it was throbbing intensely now, enough for her to notice it. Pushing him down, she straddled him back words and put her wet crotch onto his face as he inhaled the scent of them and started to lick and rub her clitoris between his teeth through the black panties.

"Please take them off, Kakashi-kun," begged Anko who was already going crazy with pleasure as he did this. She then gave his shaft a little lick in order to drive her point across.

Kakashi, wanting her to continue with his shaft, slid her panties off and drove his mouth into her musk, licking all around inside of her and she moaned her pleasure onto his shaft that she had taken into her mouth. Soon Kakashi was mounting her and thrusting into her savagely, each thrust of his pelvis faster and harder than before. Anko was screaming as he did this and was overcome with pleasure when she felt his lips going back onto her breast to also lick those nubs as well. She didn't know how many times she had climaxed when he finally reached his own climax, his hot cum leaking out of her as he moaned loudly. Kakashi fell over to his side as he pulled her closer and they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

Kakashi breathed in the nice cold air as he walked around to see all the bright and cheerful people walking around him and he looked for a good place to have lunch at. Tomorrow he would be having lunch with Naruto and his girlfriend, Hinata, a shock that Naruto had gotten over the high school crush he had for Sakura, who was currently dating the suna ninja Kankuro. The son of the Yondaime and the Hyuuga heiress made a cute couple that was the envy of the village, but Kakashi didn't know why anyone was so envious of them. So deep in thought about the couple was Kakashi that he nearly missed a good grill that he could get some teriyaki barbeque since he would be having ramen tomorrow, but right now he was just walking into the restaurant to get some teriyaki. Interestingly enough, he ran into Anko as she was just getting a table with Kurenai.

"Hey honey, what are you doing here," asked Anko as she looked at Kakashi with a look of suspicion as if he was some unwanted stalker. If he was a stalker, she would definitely have no complaints.

"Just came in to get some food and I ran into you," replied Kakashi as he looked at a giggling Kurenai. "Do you mind if I have lunch with you, honey."

"Just as long as you don't read any of that indecent porno while you sit with us," said Anko playfully as she flicked his nose. "By the way, you have to come with us later to go into the forest of death."

"What are you planning o do in the forest of death," asked Kakashi as he looked at her suspiciously, but definitely interested, as if she were giving the go ahead for a threesome.

"Well we need to help Neko search for something in the forest," replied Anko. "She claims that she saw someone who looked like Shenlong in the forest."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: In the Woods

Disclaimer: You know what I own and you don't have to tease me about what I don't own.

* * *

The Forest of Death was a place where they sometimes sent genin into during the chunin exams when the proctors were either sadistic, as in the case of Anko, or just lazy as in the case of every other time genin have been sent into the forest. Right now it was the place where something was hiding in, but Kakashi was thinking that it could be some mischief of Neko's. Needless to say, Kakashi would rather be anywhere else than in the Forest of Death during the night looking for something that could just be another imaginary thing that Neko got from mixing one of the tea packs for a brand that Shenlong drank with her regular tea. At that moment he could be typing the chapters to one of his stories or he could be organizing his time and planning the next story that he would write, but right now he was in the cold dark forest. If this was just one of her delusions then Kakashi would be extremely pissed off and Anko was going to have to make up for it or else he was going to be playing his favorite game of ignoring her until she agreed to help him fulfill out the perverted fantasies that he had.

The light flashed over a certain point in the tree to reveal the mark of claws on the bark that were the same as the marks outside of Kiba's home when Neko was staying over there. Anko, being the one with the most courage and the most insanity, climbed up the tree to see if anything was still in there. She decided she was going to have to find out how to get use to disappointment, but that would only be put on her never to do list, right beside Kakashi's idea of a threesome in his favor. Luckily for them the trail led to other places besides the tree, but pretty soon she was going to find herself falling from the branch as it snapped and she felt a pair of arms reach out and grab her. She inhaled the familiar scent of Kakashi as he held her close, afraid that she might break her neck if she tried that again and then he would have to live out his days without her.

"You really have to be more careful with where you climb," warned Kakashi, still holding her close as he slowly carried her with him despite the watching eyes of Kurenai and Neko.

"I can walk fine, thank you," retorted Anko as she pushed herself out of his arms, something that she really didn't want to o, but she couldn't just let herself seem weak in the relationship. "Right now it doesn't seem like anything else is here that could give us a clue as to where this thing is so I guess we should go home and we'll search in the morning when the sunlight can give us full view of this place."

"We could have come here in the morning instead of coming out in the cold night," asked Kakashi as vein started protruding through his forehead showing how infuriated he was with Anko and probably the other women as well. "There are so many things that I could have done tonight instead of looking for something that could just easily not exist as it would exist. You better have some really good way of apologizing to me Anko."

"Fine I'll make it up to you as soon as we get to our apartment," sighed Anko, who thought kakashi was being a bit too dramatic, but she then remembered that he was an author who balanced his time between his career, his hobby, and her. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-kun, let's go home now and I'll make you feel extra special tonight."

"Okay," replied Kakashi, still a bit miffed, but he was easing down as the promise of sex made its appeal in his mind. Then it started to raining, the rain pouring down on them like someone had let a million water hoses off. "Shit."

* * *

When they got home from the forest, they started stripping each other of their clothes slowly before dipping into a nice warm bath that immediately took the chill out of Kakashi' bones as he relaxed in the water with his lover right in front of him. Here he was safe in her warmth as he snuggled up behind her in the water, taking in her scent as he started nibbling at her left ear, her greatest weak spot, and she felt his arms wrapping around her. She pushed him back laughing as she pushed a wash rag in his hands leaned forwards so he could see all of her back, that glorious back that he had loved to rub up against and then he found that there were a lot of weak spots on her back. He took his time as he slowly started to wash her back, scrubbing every inch of it as his fingers massaged the soap into her back and she moaned in pleasure at this. They gave each other a look before they started to kiss each other passionately while their hands groped each other._

* * *

This use to be his apartment_ thought Neko as she browsed through all of the books on the shelf and found that some of them were strategy books. _Shenlong-sensei had once read all of these books and written in them countless times after reading through each one once. He even bought copies of them for Christmas when he decided that I was slacking off of tactics and I never thought I would have to put them to use now._ It had been two weeks since Shenlong's will had declared her as the person to head the branch of Suna hunter nins that operated in the eastern territory, the parts he had controlled when he was alive, and then he did one other thing. Right before his death, Shenlong had adopted Neko as his own daughter and placed her as head of the family while her little brother, his flesh and blood child, learned from her everything that he would need to take the reins of the dynasty that Shenlong had carved out. It didn't seem right that she was the one to have all of this when she was the reason he had died, but it was what he had wanted and she would never go against her sensei's last wish, no matter how much she loathed to accept it. 

"You miss him a lot don't you," said a voice from behind her that made her turn to see the Inuzuka wolf eyes that were passed down in everyone son, including Kiba Inuzuka. "I've often found you coming here to browse his library, as if one of those books opened a secret passage that will reveal a laughing Shenlong to tell you that this was all a cruel joke."

"If this was a cruel joke then I would kill him," replied Neko with a bit of a laugh, but it was only out of reaction to it. "But I still wish it were just a cruel joke and that I wasn't going to be the one to have to take over everything after him."

"He chose you because he believed that you were the best person for the job," said Kiba as he pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "You will always have the support and the help of the Inuzuka clan to come out help you when you're in need. Of this I can promise you because I love you Neko."

"Thank you, Kiba-kun," said Neko as she hugged back and kissed him with tears coming down her cheeks. When they broke the kiss, Kiba took his time to lick off the tears on her cheek and Neko just laughed at this.

"That's the Neko I know," said Kiba as he picked her up by her waste as if he were going to take her away as a prize. "Now then, I'm going to help you back into your prankster self."

* * *

The two men looked over the village from on top of the ridge and they stared at all of the people who were laughing and having a good time as they looked for their targets. The blue skinned man found his and started walking down while the other waited for the opportune moment, when he was sure he could gain an advantage from making a move. Unlike Kisame, Itachi thought ahead before he tried his attack because he hated to get involved in meaningless fights, but he knew that a fight would be inevitable if he intended to go ahead and go after Kakashi. _I wonder just how strong you've __gotten __Kakashi_thought Itachi as he sat down and looked for the sharingan user through the crowds of people. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen: Rival

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters of Naruto.

Kakashi woke up in the morning to stretch out and look at the computer screen which he had left on the past night so he could get a jump start on it as soon as he woke up. To his surprise he found that he only had to type two more pages which were done in about two minutes and Anko was out on a mission leaving him without anything to do in the house. Sighing, Kakashi thought he would walk down to the training grounds and practice the new taijutsu that he had developed with some help from Anko and Gai. After taking a quick look in the mirror to see if there was any facial hair that he needed to shave, Kakashi began to walk out into the cold winter breeze with his one of his favorite books in his hand and a bit of a calm smile on his face that was concealed by his mask. Luckily for him, Gai was off on a mission so he wouldn't be showing up to do one of his surprise challenges that Kakashi barely had time for. It looked like it was on the verge of snowing in Konoha, a thing he hoped for because he always wanted to see how Anko would look like in an ice bikini and had some winter fantasies that he wanted to play out. He could see the happy genin running around, not knowing how lucky they were to still be young and for the fact that Shenlong could never be a proctor for the chunin exams again.

Once Shenlong had been put as a proctor for the chunin exams and he decided to have them try and get through the forest of death without being captured by him. He even made them paranoid by putting metal collars around their necks which would explode if they stayed in one of the danger zones for too long, but the only problem with that was that the genin themselves didn't know where the danger zones were so they had to be constantly moving. That year, out of three hundred genin, only one passed, and that genin was Naruto.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," called the loud orange wearing ninja as he ran towards his former sensei. "Are you going to train? Do you mind if I train with you?"

"Naruto, you have the power of the Kyuubi at your disposal, what makes you think I would want to mess around with that chakra," asked Kakashi as he thought about his decision to train. "Besides, shouldn't you have Hinata train with you?"

"Well I can never be fully serious when I'm facing Hinata, even if it is just training," said Naruto with a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, what are you up to? I see you've been getting fewer missions lately."

"I didn't know about that either until I found out that Hokage-sama happens to be one of my fans so I guess I get time to write my stories," said Kakashi as he started walking on until he came to the cell block where one of his former students was serving time in for betraying the village. "I guess I could see him for a little while, it's been so long since I've visited."

"Yeah, me as well," said Naruto as he followed Kakashi into the prison to cell block B5 and they stopped in front of the cell.

"It's been so long, Naruto," said the sharingan wielder inside as he stared at the two visitors. "Is it true that they say Orochimaru is finally dead and that you killed him, Kakashi-sen…Kakashi-san? I have no right to call you sensei."

"Yes I did kill him, but why are you still here, you've served well past your sentence," asked kakashi as he leaned close to the bars. "I know you think you are above forgiveness, but this only going too far, you did atone for it by giving information about Sound village installations and several of Orochimaru's labs. You've done enough Sasuke, more than others who have been admitted back have done."

"For some reason I don't think I have done enough to atone for it all, not after what I did," said Sasuke as he curled up into a ball.

"That was an accident, you didn't know the attack would be that powerful," said Naruto as he tried to help his friend from the guilt that he was feeling.

"I did it though, I killed her," cried Sasuke as he lay on the floor with only his memories to haunt him.

"Where is the enemy attacking from," asked Anko as she looked at the team mates she had left in the squad, all a bit wounded in some way, but they were better than the ones who lay dead on the floor. _This cannot be happening so close to the village gates, I haven't even gotten that far for the enemy to start attacking._

"We believe this to be an installation of rogue ninjas set up to attack us when we leave, but so far evidence suggests that this is one man," said the recon member as he looked around from the trees to see where the next attack would come from.

"Spread out, I do not want us all to be that easy for him to take out," ordered Anko as she took one of her special kunai out of her pouch and prepared to face whatever enemy was going to pop out of the bushes. "Our mission right now is to get back to the village and inform them of this installation."

"That will be unnecessary," said a deep threatening voice that was relatively calm and soft spoken, but the sheer deepness of it registered as danger to her. "You could get out of this by simply dropping your weapons and coming with me without a fight or questions. Any fight against me would be futile since not even Kakashi could beat me."

"Says you, Itachi," retorted Anko as she spun around with her kunai to cut at the missing sharingan nin, but he had already moved out of the way in an impressive showing of speed and maneuverability. "Damn it, everyone run while I hold him off."

"As I said before, it won't be necessary, Anko-san," said Itachi as he stood on a tree overlooking her with ominous eyes that seemed to peer into her soul bring out a sense of dread in her that she hadn't experienced in a long time. "Your men are already dead, but lucky for you I need you alive…for the moment, but when I no longer need you I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Good, just who I was looking for, my target," said Kisame as he hefted his giant sword on his back while grinning at Neko, who was helping Kiba up after being hit with a water missile. "Now then, you're to come with us or I kill you, simple as that."

"You can go to hell, you Jaws wannabe," spat Neko as she placed her hand on the sword that had once belonged to Shenlong and it seemed to shake in her hand, as if it had come alive after laying asleep for so long. "Whoa, this is new, it's never acted that freaky."

"It's very unprofessional not know one's sword," laughed Kisame as he crouched down and prepared to attack, but at that moment, the sword shot out of Neko's hand and zoomed right past Kisame's face, cutting his cheek a bit, and into the hands of a familiar outline. At first, Neko thought it was her sensei, Shenlong, finally coming back from death to help her, but as soon as the pale moonlight hit the figure, basking him in its glow, she could see that he had straight black hair and had smaller lips than her sensei. Other than that it was like an exact replica of her sensei, but she knew who it was.

"I am bound by loyalty to the man who set me free to protect that girl who stands before you," said Baskerville as he dropped down onto the ground, his black boots making no sound as they touched the ground. He wore the same black vest as Shenlong with the same black pants, but he didn't wear a shirt under it.

"And just who are you," asked Kisame as he scratched his chin and measured the new fighter that had just come in. "You look like you might be a real good fight."

"The lone wolf Baskerville," said the manifestation of Shenlong's true form as he shifted his feet into a fighting stance and held his sword back as if he were making for a thrust. "I come for you!"

Baskerville shot out like a light, moving from a zigzag, until he stopped to attack Kisame in the blink of an eye, but Kisame was able to parry the attack. Kisame was, however, caught off by the amount of strength at which Baskerville had swung his sword for just coming out of a fast movement to make a fast attack. This would keep on with what seemed like no end, but Kisame knew that his opponent was trying to wear him down with attacks so he quickly set in place a water dragon jutsu to flush out Baskerville, which worked to some affect in that his opponent was stopped, but it had no other effect on the lone wolf. Then it was Kisame's turn to go on the offensive, which he did with outright viciousness that would be fitting of a great white and he never stopped assaulting the lone wolf until he saw what looked like Baskerville was wearing down. At the moment Kisame even got a hint of his opponent tiring, he immediately unleashed a wave of water onto him and shot out with his sword to bash his opponent into the ground. When he brought his sword up to make a second attack, however, he found that what was lying before him was a large wolf that reached up to bite him, but he was able to force it down with the weight of his sword.

"Is this all you are, just a dog," laughed Kisame as he pushed his opponent down even further into the ground until he realized that Baskerville was actually sinking into the mud, as if the ground was eating him alive.

"So I'm a dog then," said Baskerville as his wolf head popped out around the mud wall that was behind Kisame. "Then you're to be dog shit."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: End of the Rivalry

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters related to Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke's cell and pressed a hand against the bars he to fell back into his memories of when Sasuke was just one of his students and they were all a tight group. It was another one of his failures, his failure to stop Sasuke from giving into his hate and his pain, his failure to give Sasuke the sound that would drown out Itachi's words. Sometimes he would think of what he could have done to help Sasuke, he wandered if he could have helped Sasuke if he had not let himself get soft like he had done so that he would have improved enough to fight Itachi. In the end, he couldn't do anything for Sasuke and he felt just as helpless as he had been when he saw Rin die, when he saw Obito die, and when he saw his sensei die. _What good is my power if I can't save the ones I love_, thought Kakashi as he stared at Sasuke, but he wasn't staring at Sasuke. Gone now was the proud Uchiha boy who dreamed of re-establishing his clan and now all that was left was an empty hollow shell of what had once been.

"He's here," said Sasuke as he raised his head from the floor a bit and looked to the sky with his sharingan.

"Whose here," asked Kakashi as he looked back at the boy and saw something, a shadow of some sort, looming over Sasuke with red eyes.

"My brother is here in Konoha right now," said Sasuke letting out a gasp before running up to the bars. "Shenlong is telling me that he is here, my brother is here and he has Anko, he has your lover! I can see him so clearly, but I know that he is dead! Does this mean that I am also one of the dead after all?"

"Where is he," asked Kakashi as he looked at Sasuke's eyes and he started to see something else in his eyes. "Shenlong, please I must know where he has taken her!"

"In the Forest you must wait until the dice reaches seven or eight," was all Sasuke said before he fell back on the floor and collapsed.

Kakashi didn't wait another second before he was bounding out of the cell block, heading for the forest with Naruto at his side to back him up if needed, but Kakashi was sure that he was prepared for Itachi this time. Around them was the rain that came down so violently that it would be mistaken for an attack from the way that the raindrops fell on the roofs of the houses in the village. Large heavy banging was associated with the drop of kunai or shuriken ever since the attack on the village by the sand village. The cold rain was a great way to end all of this, but Kakashi knew the truth about Itachi, he knew that Itachi was innocent; he knew that Itachi was something besides what he acted like. Why was he doing something like this? The wind whipped around his face, tearing as his face like razor blades, but still he went on because there was some voice in the back of his head that was ushering him on and for some reason it sounded like Shenlong.

_**Come on, Kakashi, you giving up now,**_ said the voice in his head. _**After all I did to bring you together with the woman you love and you're just going to give up because the road has gotten too cold or too wet. **_

_This would probably be a lot better without you in my head_, replied Kakashi in his head as he walked to the area that was known as seven and eight.

As soon as he stepped into the area he could feel another chill of a different sort as he felt a pair of cold eyes on him that was colder than the wind around him. He turned around to look at the cold eyed Itachi staring at him from a top of a tree with his love, Anko, held by a collar that was attached to a leash. There was nothing in Itachi's eyes but the coldness of a forced murderer who had become cold over the years from being exiled to his own brother coming for his head. He had endured it all because of the love for his village and his love for his brother. No one could tell the suffering that Itachi had been forced to go through just because he was the only one who loved his village and because he wanted his brother to always think of him as a villain. Everything could be seen in Itachi's eyes as well as remorse for what Sasuke had also gone through, something that Itachi had blamed himself for.

"This has to end tonight Kakashi," said Itachi as he tied the leash to branch and jumped down. "My brother should be freed due to my use of sharingan to control him and make him go insane, that is what you will tell them."

"You don't have to do this, I'm sure something can happen," said Kakashi as he hoped to appeal to something inside of Itachi, something that will stop him from doing what he was doing. "Don't you want something after all of this? Wouldn't it be nice for you to finally see your brother again after all the years of you being on the run? Wouldn't it be nice for him to finally know who you really were?"

"I can't do that because I want him to continue thinking of me as the villain, to continue thinking the Uchiha were good," said Itachi as he closed his eyes to fight back the tears that he thought were long dried up. No matter how cold Itachi would get, he would never lose tears to shed for his brother, of that much he was certain. "There is no going back for me, now I only ask that you kill me and use my confession to release Sasuke."

"I can't do that, even if it would easily solve problems there are some things that need to be clear," said Kakashi as he pulled his headband over his eye to cover up the Sharingan.

"If you need a reason to fight then I will put it simply as this," said Itachi as he turned his gaze towards Anko and trapped her into one of the nightmare worlds of Tsukiyami. "That was a very concentrated illusion that is attached to my life. As long as I live she will remain in this world of torment and you had better be quick because the mind can only take so much. And just to show you how serious I am, I'm not holding back anything."

Before Kakashi knew it, Itachi was coming at him full charge with a kunai in hand, but was surprised to find that Kakashi had already disappeared in a puff of smoke and returned with a kunai in hand. Both moved at super fast speeds that would leave the normal observer behind in a daze of sparks that flew when metal came into contact with metal. Itachi then leaped forward and used the rain to create a water dragon missile right at Kakashi who countered it with a water whale jutsu. The two jutsus met with a large splash that distorted Kakashi's vision enough for Itachi to get close and knock away the kunai in Kakashi's hand. In retaliation, Kakashi brought his foot to Itachi's chest to kick him back a bit while Kakashi created a shadow clone to perform a rasengan. It was costly because Kakashi was using his sharingan at the same time so he would only have enough for one chidori after Itachi dodged the rasengan. The only problem was he wouldn't have enough time for either because Itachi was already on him with a sword in hand as he began to viciously attack Kakashi with it.

"Use it," came a voice that sounded so much like Shenlong that Kakashi had believed it to be his deceased friend, but instead of seeing said friend, Kakashi caught the glimpse of a sword that was right before him. There was no doubt about the sword, it was Shenlong's sword that bore his name, the size of the blade at the curve to the tip was proof enough.

"Thank you, Shenlong," said Kakashi as he grabbed the sword and managed to block both of Itachi's attacks before shooting lightning into the tip to extend the sword's ability to cut and managed to stab Itachi right into his heart.

"Kakashi…don't tell Sasuke," was all Itachi said before he collapsed on the ground limply, the life already faded from his eyes. What Itachi was unable to see was that Sasuke was already there, he had managed to break out of the jail to find his brother and now he had heard the whole thing.

"Nee-san," whispered Sasuke softly as he walked over to his brother and then fell on top of his brother to cry on the Akatsuki robes that were no better fitting for Itachi than a beggar's cloth. "I understand you now brother and I'm sorry that I made your life difficult. I'm sorry Itachi."

It was an odd thing for a funeral of a missing ninja to be so mournful, to be so honorable to the deceased, but then again, nothing had ever been normal in Itachi's life. Most of the higher ranking jounin were giving eulogies in his honor as they laid his remains to rest beside the most honored heroes in Konoha. He deserved at least that for all that he had done and Kakashi had made sure that it was clearer that Itachi was a hero, even at the expense of discrediting a few individuals. The main thing was that the Uchiha could keep some form of high marking, the Third Hokage and the Elders still came off squeaky clean whether they deserved it or not, and Itachi was finally being honored like the hero he was. It all should have been over in Kakashi's mind, but he couldn't get over the fact that he had actually killed Itachi despite the fact that it was to save Anko's life. The only way he could get it off his head was by walking over to the memorial stone where he had found Itachi's name carved in by a kunai.

"So this is where you are," said a voice behind him, a very seductive feminine voice that made him smile and think of how that voice can could be raised a couple of octaves. "You still feel bad about all of that, don't you?"

"It's not easy being a murderer," said Kakashi as he looked down at his foot and then saw that she was holding something. "What's that in your hand?"

"It was something that Yuki gave me said you would be able to take care of it," said Anko as she held out a small wolf cub in her hands and knew that it was one of Shenlong's wolf relatives. "He wanted you to have this to never forget the trust he had in you because it was the same trust Itachi had in you and you never betrayed it."

"Leave it to him for him to do something like this," said Kakashi, but he understood exactly what he was saying. He got down on one knee and took her hand. "The last wish from him to me was for us to be happy together and I want to do that with you. Would you marry me?"

"Yes," replied Anko as she jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply.

**The End**


End file.
